Uma viagem diferente
by CatchingStar
Summary: os csi's vão passar a virada do ano juntos, pela primeira vez, numa praia da califórnia.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Uma virada de ano especial.

**Disclaimers:** tenho certeza que todos sabem que esses personagens não me pertencem...

**A/N**: o hotel para o qual eles vão não existe. montei de acordo com fotos de vários hoteis americanos.

* * *

Grissom chegou mais tarde do que de costume, e encontrou os csi's conversando na sala de descanso. Eles pareciam contentes. Nick, Catherine e Greg falavam sem parar. Warrick tomava uma xícara de café e mesmo sem dizer nada, parecia contente. Dava para ver pelo sorriso. Essa alegria toda só poderia ter um motivo: o fim do ano estava aí!

Diferente da maioria, Grissom não gostava dessa época do ano. Dia 31 era um dia normal para ele, e a noite não tinha nada de especial: ficava em casa sozinho, assistindo televisão ou lendo algum livro.

O reveilon do ano passado foi muito, talvez o pior de todos. Grissom queria convidar Sara, mas não teve coragem. Por que ela iria deixar de estar com os amigos, se divertindo, e ir passar com ele? Era mais fácil pensar assim do que encarar a verdade e o medo de um relacionamento sério.

Certa hora, o olhar de Sara encontrou com o dele. Ela estava sentada no canto da sala, com uma revista no colo. Só ela para deixar o seu dia mais alegre.

"Hei chefe. Não vi que você estava aí" comentou Nick sentando em uma das cadeiras.

"percebi. Estou aqui há mais de cinco minutos".

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

"Por que não disse nada?" Perguntou Catherine. (grissom não respondeu)

"O que temos hoje?" Perguntou Warrick quebrando o silêncio.

"Uma empregada, de 34 anos, encontrada morta na casa da patroa, e um homem de 60 anos, que morreu sozinho em casa. A filha acha que ele foi assassinado".

"Por quê?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Ele acabara de ganhar na loteria" respondeu Grissom. (Dinheiro sempre foi um bom motivo para assassinato e todos eles sabiam).

"Poderia a filha ter feito isso?" Questionou Warrick.

"Você, Catherine e Greg terão que descobrir. Os outros vão comigo".

Ele entregou a Warrick uma das pastas que segurava e saiu. Sara foi logo atrás.

"devemos convidá-lo?" Perguntou Nick.

"claro" falou Catherine.

"Mas não sei se ele vai aceitar!" Falou Warrick.

Nick saiu e foi pegar as suas coisas. Encontrou com Sara e Grissom já no carro, prontos para sair. Grissom não disse uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Sara bem que notou que seus olhos não tinham brilho algum.

Toda vez que ele ficava desse jeito, Sara ficava arrasada. Impressionante como ele tinha poder sobre ela. Quando estava feliz, ela estava. E o inverso também era válido. A relação deles poderia não ser das melhores – às vezes oposto - mas Sara não conseguia ficar longe dele. Queria poder conforta-lo, sempre.

Quando eles chegaram ao local, Brass já estava no local, Interrogava uma moça de mais ou menos 50 anos. Os dois sorriram.

"Nick, você checa os fundos; Sara, a sala é toda sua; e eu vou dar uma olhada na cozinha".

Os dois csi's acenaram concordaram e foram ao trabalho.

A jovem começou tirando foto de tudo o que achava ser importante: o porta-retrato no chão, um abajur caído ao lado do sofá, o sofá que parecia estar fora do lugar, o piso riscado, entre outras coisas. Nos fundos, Nick verificou o jardim e o quarto da empregada, que estava intacto.

Na cozinha, Grissom encontrou o corpo estirado entre a geladeira e a bancada que tinha no meio da cozinha. Havia bastante sangue no chão, além de respingos pela bancada. Tirando naquela parte, tudo estava bastante limpo.

Depois que terminou o "interrogatório", Brass foi atrás de Grissom e contou o que sabia: O casal que vivia na casa havia saído para trabalhar. O senhor Stevens era advogado e a senhora Stevens, psicóloga. Casados a mais de sete anos. Naquele dia o marido teve que sair da cidade para atender um cliente, e só voltaria no dia seguinte. A mulher voltou para casa e quando chegou na cozinha, viu a cena horrível e chamou a policia. A porta da frente não foi forçada.

"A empregada teria aberto a porta para o visitante?" Perguntou Grissom.

"É o que a senhorita Stevens acha" falou Brass.

"E por enquanto não há nada que indique o contrário. Obrigado".

"Disponha".

"Eu vou verificar na frente" falou Nick ao passar pela sala. Sara acenou concordando. Terminou de recolher as evidências na sala, e foi ver como estavam as coisas com Grissom. Ficou observando-o de longe, com um sorriso, antes de entrar.

"Hei" disse ela. Grissom estava com a cabeça longe, e levou um grande susto. "desculpe. Não queria te assustar... Está tudo bem?"

"Sim" falou ele. "Ela foi esfaqueada duas vezes... mas eu não achei a arma do crime"

"Vou verificar o lixo lá de fora" falou Sara.

Provavelmente era isso que ele estava querendo ouvir, mas quando ele não fez nenhum sinal de que prestara atenção nela, sara colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

"Você está bem?".

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Estou bem".

"Sabe que pode falar comigo, não é?"

"Infelizmente não é assim tão simples." Suspirou ele "Mas obrigado, Sara".

Sara queria saber o que se passava. Quem sabe poderia ajudar. Mas sabia que não podia forçar as coisas com Grissom, como faria com os outros csi's, ele provavelmente a agrediria, como fez muitas vezes. Achou melhor se afastar.

"teria algum lugar para ficar, enquanto eles não terminassem as investigações?" perguntou Brass a senhora Stevens.

"Acredito que minha irmã não vai se incomodar "

"ótimo. Amanhã conversaremos com seu marido, então". (a moça acenou com a cabeça) "Obrigado"

Depois que o corpo fora levado até o laboratório, e que eles terminaram de analisar tudo (mais ou menos 3 horas depois) os quatro foram embora.

Quando chegaram, os demais já haviam voltado. Catherine contou a Grissom que tinha corrido tudo bem e que estavam bem próximos de resolver o caso. Disse também que colocara o primeiro relatório, de campo, em cima da mesa dele, caso ele quisesse olhar. Grissom nunca gostou disso, mas fazia parte do trabalho. Ele agradeceu e foi para a sua sala. Enquanto isso, Nick e Sara foram cuidar das evidências.

Quando o horário do expediente acabou, Nick chamou os outros csi's na sala de descanso, para conversarem sobre o reveilon:

"Acho que uma praia vai ser ótimo" disse Nick.

"mas será que conseguiremos quartos para todos nós assim, de última hora?" Perguntou Catherine, meio receosa.

"tenho amigos na califórnia, posso dar uns telefonemas" falou Warrick.

"Por que não vamos para o Havaí?" Sugeriu Greg.

"Seria ótimo, se nós fossemos ricos!" Comentou Nick achando graça.

Todos os demais riram também. Incluindo Sara que mais uma vez se deixava a parte da discussão.

"Você vai com a gente, não é Sara?" Perguntou Nick.

"Ainda não sei."

"Ah, Vai! " exclamou Nick e Greg, suplicando.

"Prometo que vou pensar" falou ela rindo.

"Pensar em quê?" Perguntou Grissom, reaparecendo na sala.

O coração de Sara bateu mais forte, ao ouvir a voz dele calma, atrás dela.

Os demais csi's se entreolharam.

"Então..." insistiu grissom.

"Queríamos saber se ela vai com a gente passar o reveilon" falou Warrick de forma bem direta. "E foi bom que você apareceu, pois queríamos perguntar o mesmo a você".

Grissom arregalou os olhos.

"Lindsey foi passar o ano novo com o pai, então não tenho plano. Nick também não. Warrick terminou com Tina e disse que não queria ficar aqui, e Greg disse que a namorada vai ter que passar com a família..." falou Catherine. "Só falta saber de vocês dois".

"Estava pensando em ficar por aqui, como sempre" falou Grissom.

"Sozinho?" Questionou Greg.

"Vamos Grissom!" insistiu Catherine "Nunca passamos o ano novo juntos. Sempre alguém têm planos. E que graça tem ficar aqui sozinho?"

"_Definitivamente nenhuma" _pensou ele cabisbaixo.

"Temos que aproveitar enquanto estamos todos juntos!" Continuou ela.

Todos pareciam querer a presença dos dois, e Catherine tinha se utilizado de bons argumentos. Sara e Grissom se entreolharam.

"_Eu adoraria ir, mas só se você for junto, Gris_" pensou Sara.

"_O que será que a está impedindo de aceitar?"_ Questionou para si.

"Pelo visto nem um deles está a fim" falou greg.

"Não é isso" falou Sara. Grissom olhou para ela curioso. Sara ficou vermelha.

"No meu caso, preciso ver com minha amiga Sam... " explicou a moça. "Já tinha meio que deixado combinado algo com ela".

"Bom, neste caso, amanhã você nos fala o que decidiu" falou Catherine. "E quanto a você Grissom?"

"Para onde vocês estão pensando em ir?" Perguntou ele, mais por curiosidade do que afirmando que iria.

"Califórnia" disse Nick.

"Uma idéia interessante. Vou pensar nisso." falou grissom saindo.

Todos se entreolharam.

"Ao menos ele vai pensar no assunto. Já é alguma coisa." falou Nick.

Os outros deram de ombro e um a um, foram indo para suas casas.

ao menos ao lado dela e não sozinho em seu aparamento, e ainda poderia conferir por si mesmo.

Uma pergunta saltou com força em sua mente: e se ela não for? Sem ela não teria sentido ir. Olhou para o telefone, na mesa ao lado e fez o movimento para pegá-lo, mas em seguida recuou. Ela ia estranhar a ligação naquela hora, e provavelmente ficaria preocupada. Além do mais, ele nunca fora muito bom com palavras e, naquela circunstância seria praticamente impossível dizer o motivo pelo qual estava ligando.

Sua dor de cabeça estava voltando - Tinha sentido muito isso ultimamente. Sempre que se via naquele embate, ficava nervoso: queria ter a coragem suficiente para enfrentar esse sentimento, ao invés de fugir, como andava fazendo. Suspirou e ficou observando através da janela, durante minutos, até que o sono finalmente o venceu.

No seu apartamento, Sara se perguntava se Grissom iria mesmo aceitar o convite. A verdade é que não havia combinado nada para o reveilon, e nem mesmo tinha uma amiga chamada Sam. Tudo o que queria era passar essa data com grissom, mas não podia deixar que os demais desconfiassem.

"_Nã__o há nada que eu deseje mais, do que estar com você__, Gris!"._ Ela abraçou um dos travesseiros e tentou adormecer .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia 28**

No dia seguinte, Warrick ligou para um dos seus amigos em Santa Mônica, para ver se descolava um hotel.

"Quantas pessoas?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Talvez 6 ou 7".

"Putz, é muita gente cara!" Exclamou o amigo com uma voz desanimada.

"Acha que consegue?".

"Tudo bem se ficar apertado?"

"Sim. A gente se vira".

"Vou ver o que posso fazer. Mas não garanto!"

"Valeu cara" falou Warrick. "Quando achar me liga no celular".

Depois que todos chegaram ao laboratório, eles começaram a trabalhar. Enquanto Nick cuidava das impressões digitais, Grissom conversava com Doutor Robbins, e Sara observavam as fotos que haviam tirado da casa. O legista confirmou a suspeita de Grissom, que não era bem suspeita, mas tudo bem.

Brass conseguiu falar com o marido da senhora Stevens, mas tudo o que ele disse era verdade. A passagem de ônibus, tanto de ida como de volta, mostrava que no momento do assassinato ele estava mesmo fora da cidade. O policial acompanhou o casal até a casa naquele dia. Precisava saber se eles estavam sentindo falta de alguma coisa.

No caso em que Catherine, Warrick e Greg trabalhavam, tudo indicava que a vitima tinha tido um infarto "natural". Não havia nada suspeito no organismo, nenhum sinal de luta no apartamento, tudo estava normal. A filha insistia que tinha sido assassinato, mas depois de analisar as evidências, Catherine começou a achar que era mais fácil acreditar que ele morrera assassinado, pois assim teria alguém para culpar.

Brass apareceu no laboratório por volta das onze e meia, e encontrou Grissom e Sara conversando sobre o caso, com os braços apoiados sobre as fotos espalhadas na mesa.

"Hei" falou o amigo ao se aproximar.

"O que descobriu?" perguntou Sara;

"O marido deixou de ser suspeito e a senhora Stevens não sentiu falta de nada".

"Ok".

"Os Stevens quase não recebiam visitas em casa. E tirando a empregada que cuidava da casa, só tinham mais um rapaz que freqüentava a casa, de vez em quando: um jovem chamado Anton: o jardineiro".

"E onde está esse tal de Anton?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Sendo trazido para interrogatório, enquanto conversamos".

"Ele pode ter entrado na casa, perdido a cabeça com a empregada, o que justificaria o abajur e o porta-retrato no chão. Depois foi até a cozinha, onde discutiram mais um pouco e ele a esfaqueou" falou Sara. "mas falta saber por que eles brigaram"

Sara muitas vezes sabia o que Grissom pensava, sem que ele nem abrisse a boca. E em outras, ela completava as suas frases. Ninguém conseguia fazer isso como ela. Grissom olhou para ela com um sorriso.

"Há quanto tempo os dois trabalhavam para os Stevens?" falou Grissom finalmente

"Anton 7 anos e a vitima 5" respondeu Brass olhando na caderneta.

"Ela recebia tratamento especial?" perguntou Sara. "Ele pode ter ficado com ciúmes".

"Bom, eu vou lá ter uma conversa com ele. Algum de vocês quer ir junto?"

Sara e Grissom se entreolharam.

"Pode ir... Eu fico aqui" falou Sara. Grissom acenou concordando.

Os então saíram e foram até a sala de interrogatório.

Warrick havia parado para tomar um café na sala de descanso, quando recebeu a ligação do amigo dizendo que havia três quartos disponíveis no Hotel South Paradise. Eles tinham dado sorte, pois dois hóspedes haviam desistido e um quarto ainda estava vago. "Obrigado cara, te devo uma" falou warrick.

Quando saiu da sala, ele trombou com Nick e Greg:

"Meu amigo achou um hotel"

"Ótimo" falou Nick.

"Algum de vocês falou com Brass?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Nick falou" respondeu Greg

"Ele disse que não tem a mínima chance. Ele vai estar com a filha".

"isso não é comum, mas... Espero que eles se acertem".

"Eu também. Agora só faltam mesmo os dois pombinhos." comentou Greg.

"Bom, eu tenho que falar com a Catherine. Vejo vocês depois " falou Warrick andando pelo corredor.

Greg voltou ao que estava fazendo, e Nick foi atrás de Sara: conseguira os resultados. Ao encontrá-la, os dois foram até a sala onde o jardineiro estava sendo interrogado.

Quando confrontado, não demorou muito para o rapaz abrir o bico. Não tinha perfil nenhum de assassino. Ele contou que discutira na sala com a empregada, verbalmente, referente a relação dela com um outro cara. Ele sempre mostrou interesses pela jovem, mas ela o trocou por um cara mais velho. Eles continuaram na cozinha e ele não acreditando em nada do que ela dizia, pegou a faca e a matou. Na saída, ele mexer na sala para parecer que foi assalto.

Grissom ficou aliviado por eles resolverem o caso com facilidade. Não estava com cabeça para quebra-cabeças difíceis. Depois do interrogatório, Grissom terminou de preencher o relatório e Nick e Sara guardaram todas as evidências. Depois, se juntaram aos demais na sala de descanso.

"Será que depois disso a gente vai poder, finalmente, parar?" Perguntou Greg se jogando na cadeira.

"Só tem uma pessoa que pode responder isso" Falou Warrick. "E ele está vindo aí".

Os csi's olharam para Grissom, que vinha com uma cara séria.

"Que bom que estão todos aqui. Precisamos conversar!" Falou o chefe.

"Por favor, que não seja mais um caso!" Exclamou Greg, sem conseguir se conter.(Os outros o olharam com reprovação.) "O quê? Não posso querer férias?" Questionou.

"Nós poderemos tirar dez dias, começando dia 29" falou grissom. "E o pessoal do ecklie quinze, depois que voltarmos".

"Quinze?!" Exclamou Nick não gostando nada.

"Alguém vai ter que estar aqui no começo de janeiro" falou Grissom. "E eu não acho que você vai querer voltar dia 02, enquanto os outros vão ficar mais tempo na Califórnia".

"Acho que dez ta bom" falou Nick.

"Você disse "voltarmos"... Isso quer dizer que você vai?!" Questionou Warrick.

"Ao que tudo indica sim"

"E quanto a você Sara?" indagou Catherine.

"Eu também" disse Sara.

"Demorou!" comentou Nick em voz baixa. Mas não o suficiente, pois Grissom levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e Sara ficou envergonhada.

"Então está tudo certo. Temos três quartos no South Paradise e aconselho a sairmos amanhã mesmo" falou Warrick.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia 29 - Estrada**

Santa Mônica fica a 416 quilômetros de Las Vegas, o que corresponde a mais ou menos 7 horas de viagem. Sairia muito mais caro se eles fossem de ônibus, então combinaram de irem em dois carros, e revezar com alguém, no meio do caminho. Todos os csi's sabiam dirigir. (ainda bem!).

Marcaram de se encontraram na frente do laboratório às dez da manhã. Nick e Greg foram os primeiros a chegar. Depois Catherine, Warrick e Grissom. Só faltava ela! O tempo foi passando e Grissom estava impaciente, olhava no relógio a toda hora.

"_Sara, onde você está?_" Exclamou ele para si. _"Por favor, não me diga que você desistiu_"

"Ela deve estar chegando" falou Catherine, vendo ele olhar o relógio pela décima vez em menos de dez minutos.

Ela estava certa. Sara saltou de um táxi e pediu desculpas pelo atraso. Grissom respirou aliviado, porém não fez um único movimento para ajudá-la a tirar as coisas do porta-malas. Catherine reparou na mudança de fisionomia de Grissom e sorriu. Era engraçado vê-lo impaciente, coisa que quase nunca acontecia.

"Finalmente podemos ir!" Exclamou Nick.

"Desculpem. Tive que cuidar de umas coisas".

"Como vamos nos acomodar?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Algo me diz que você não vai poder separar o nick do greg" falou Catherine, sussurrando para ele.

"E o Grissom não vai conseguir aturá-los por muito tempo" comentou Warrick entendendo o recado (os dois riram) "Hei rapazes... Entrem no carro. No meu" Nick e Greg assim fizeram.

Grissom ficou contente pela decisão que Warrick tomou. Independente de Catherine estar junto no carro, Sara estaria lá. Era o suficiente para animar a viagem. Catherine nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar se poderia ir à frente, simplesmente abriu a porta e sentou. Sara colocou uma mala de mão no banco de trás do carro e entrou. Grissom foi o último.

Quando estavam todos nos seus devidos lugares Warrick saiu, com grissom logo atrás.

"Eles parecem crianças" comentou Catherine.

"Que bom que nem todo mundo é assim" falou Grissom.

Catherine olhou a sua bolsa, a procura de um creme para as mãos, mas não encontrou.

"Ah não!" exclamou ela. "Sara, você por acaso trouxe protetor especifico para mãos? Eu acabei esquecendo o meu na gaveta".

"Protetor de mão!?" Questionou ele para si.

"Aqui está" disse ela esticando a mão. "Acho que ainda tem um restinho. Preciso comprar outro depois".

"minha salvadora!"

Grissom levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Nunca achou que presenciaria uma situação como aquela: troca de cremes entre Sara e Catherine. Tudo bem que Catherine sendo uma mulher extremamente vaidosa, nunca saia de casa sem maquiagem ou cremes, mas Sara... Ele nunca pensou que ela carregasse um creme especial para mãos, na bolsa.

No carro da frente, os rapazes discutiam sobre corrida de automóvel. Até warrick entrou nessa. Depois de três horas de percurso, eles pararam para comer alguma coisa. Nick foi o primeiro a reclamar de fome. Sem saber o quão longe estava a outra lanchonete, Warrick decidiu parar na primeira que viu, mesmo sendo bem simples.

"Que alivio poder esticar as pernas" falou Greg.

"Principalmente para quem estava no volante" falou Warrick.

"Eu precisava desesperadamente de um banheiro" falou Sara.

"Por que você não disse antes?" Perguntou Grissom, espontaneamente.

Todos olharam para ele surpreso. Ninguém esperava uma reação assim, vindo de Grissom: falar antes de pensar. Sara queria desaparecer.

"A gente já volta" falou Catherine, puxando o braço da companheira.

Quando as duas chegaram no banheiro, Catherine comentou:

"Por essa não esperava".

"Eu menos ainda... Que embaraçoso!"

"Não esquenta Sara. Tenho certeza que ele não fez de propósito" falou Catherine rindo. "Além do mais, segurar é uma coisa que nós mulheres fazemos muito bem; Já eles... "

Nisso Catherine tinha razão. Sara até riu. Nos últimos meses elas até que estavam se dando bem.

Grissom ficou bastante atordoado, com o que tinha acontecido. Não queria criar uma situação ruim para Sara. Quando as duas se juntaram a eles, Grissom não conseguiu olhar para ela. Provavelmente estaria furiosa. Depois de comer um misto quente e tomar um refresco, Grissom foi olhar melhor a lanchonete, deixando os demais à vontade.

"Desculpe falar disso Sara, mas o que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Nick.

Sara deu de ombros.

"Nunca o vi agir assim" comentou Greg.

"Nenhum de nós viu." falou warrick. "Mas ele ficou maus, depois que vocês saíram..."

"Ah é? Ele disse algo?" Perguntou Catherine, voltando a dar risada.

"Deu para ver pelo rosto dele".

Sara ouviu atentamente o amigo e depois olhou para dentro da lanchonete,. A companheira tinha razão, Grissom jamais faria isso de propósito. Na verdade, foi a primeira vez que ele fez um comentário por puro impulso e para ela.

Depois que eles terminaram de comer, Sara foi atrás dele.

"Hei, Warrick disse para irmos" falou ela.

Ela falara com ele, e isso já era alguma coisa. Mas Grissom não conseguiu dizer nada. Dirigiu-se ao caixa, pagou e entrou novamente no carro.

"Você pode ir com a gente..." falou Warrick para Catherine.

"Valeu, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia deixar os dois sozinhos... se o clima ficar ruim entre eles, estamos perdidos"

"Você tem razão".

Todos entraram nos respectivos carros e seguiram viagem. Desta vez Catherine foi no volante e Nick pegou no outro carro.

"Vocês conhecem esse hotel que vamos ficar?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Não" responderam Sara e Grissom.

"Depois que Warrick falou qual era, dei uma pesquisada pela Internet... É muito bonito. Da para ir até a praia rapidinho, tem piscina..."

"Parece ótimo" comentou Sara com alegria.

"Parece que tem mini golfe próximo do hotel. Não preciso dizer que os rapazes adoraram, não é?"

"A gente podia fazer campeonato de mini golfe" sugeriu Catherine. "Não sei quando a você Sara, mas eu gostaria de jogar e quem sabe dar uma lavada neles".

Sara pareceu não se opor a idéia, o que fez Grissom pensar desde quando ela sabia jogar golfe? Catherine já tinha comentado uma vez que fora jogar com o ex-marido e uns amigos, mas Sara nunca mostrou interesse sobre esportes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Dia 29 - Hotel**

Chegaram ao South Paradise por volta das seis e meia da tarde. Entregaram os carros ao manobrista depois de descer as bagagens do porta-malas.

O piso do saguão era todo de madeira fina e escura, as paredes de vidro separando o hall de uma sala de estar, no final do corredor havia uma grande porta, que dava para o jardim. Sara soltou um "uau", seguido de um "nossa". Catherine estava totalmente sem palavras. Warrick foi até o balcão checar as reservas e voltou minutos depois.

"Bom, Catherine e Sara ficaram com um quarto. Se não for problema Grissom, eu vou dividir o quarto com você, e os dois pirralhos ficam com o outro" falou Warrick.

Grissom acenou concordando.

"pirralhos?!" Exclamou Greg.

"Só que é assim... Como foi reserva de ultima hora, não foi possível arranjar três quartos no mesmo andar" continuou warrick.

"Não acho que isso vá ser um problema" falou Grissom.

"A gente não vai passar o dia todo dentro do quarto, então..." Comentou Nick.

"Dois quartos tem duas camas de solteiro e um quarto de casal..."

"Acho que esse último é de vocês, Nick!" Falou Catherine rindo.

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos cerrados e uma cara nada amistosa. Catherine não se incomodou. Até grissom não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

"em que andares ficam os quartos?" perguntou Sara.

"Primeiro; terceiro; e quarto" respondeu o companheiro olhando as chaves. "o com cama de casal fica no primeiro".

"Essa viagem vai ser ótima!" falou Catherine para Sara, andando até o elevador. Sara riu em resposta.

O quarto no primeiro andar tinha as paredes pintadas de branco e a colcha em cima da cama vermelha; o de Nick e Greg era branco com colchas verdes (camas de solteiro) e o de Grissom e Warrick, bege com colchas azuis. Cada um deles tinha uma escrivaninha, um armário e dois móveis de cabeceira. No banheiro, pias de mármore, o Box todo em vidro e uma banheira separada. Catherine ficou fascinada com o banheiro.

"Eu vou me deliciar nessa banheira!" Comentou ela entrando no banheiro.

"não tenho dúvidas disso" falou Sara achando graça da reação da companheira.

No quarto andar, Grissom se aproximou da janela e ficou admirando a vista, que dava para a parte de trás do hotel, onde se podia ver a piscina e a praia. "_Será que Sara tem essa vista também?_" Pensou ele, virando o rosto para cima e contemplando o azul do céu. "_Ela provavelmente iria adorar!"_

Não querendo ficar parado, grissom foi caminhar. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o térreo. Quando ele saiu do elevador deu de cara com Sara. Grissom demorou milésimos de segundos para se mexer, mas pareceu que foi mais.

"Já terminou de arrumar tudo?" Perguntou ele.

"Nem comecei" respondeu ela, sorrindo. "Não estavam com vontade disso agora".

"Entendo".

"vocês vão usar o elevador também?" perguntou uma moça loira já dentro dele.

"Bom, eu acho que vou subir" disse sara entrando e apartando o botão do primeiro andar. Antes que a porta pudesse fechar, Grissom colocou o braço na frente. As duas moças se surpreenderam.

"Gostaria de dar uma volta?" Perguntou ele.

Sara olhou para o lado, pediu desculpas a moça e saiu. Como podia recusar um convite desses vindo de Grissom? Os dois foram caminhando pelo saguão, e pegaram o caminho que dava para o jardim. Grissom convidou a jovem por impulso e mais uma vez não soube o que fazer depois. Quando não tinha nada a dizer sobre trabalho, ele simplesmente travava, ao lado dela. Às vezes isso a incomodava, mas por algum motivo, ali não.

"_Se você soubesse Gris, quantas vezes desejei estar ao seu lado, e em um lugar lindo como este_..." pensou Sara para si. A jovem deu um leve suspiro e Grissom olhou para ela. Ia perguntar o que fora, mas Nick apareceu de repente.

"Aí estão vocês!" exclamou o csi.

"Parece que sim" respondeu Grissom, não gostando de ver o rapaz.

"Estamos indo comer alguma coisa, vocês vem?"

"_Que escolha nós temos?"_ pensou grissom, antes de acenar concordando. Os três foram até o restaurante, onde os demais já os esperavam.

"Foi uma ótima idéia esse lugar" falou Sara sentando-se entre Greg e Catherine.

"E você estava perigando não vir " falou Nick.

"Depois temos que agradecer a sua amiga por ter te liberado" completou greg

"_Se tivesse uma, vocês até poderiam fazer isso_" pensou sara. Com um pequeno sorriso.

"Gostariam de pedir algo para beber?" perguntou o garçom.

"Vinho!" falou Catherine empolgada "Precisamos celebrar, afinal é a nossa primeira viagem juntos".

"Ótima idéia" falou Warrick.

"De vinho tinto, o que vocês têm?" Perguntou ela.

"Temos Pinot Noir e Bordeaux, da França ; Valpolichello, da Itália; Berço do Infante, de Portugal..."

"Acho que um italiano seria perfeito! O que acham?" Questionou Catherine.

"Por que não!" Falou Grissom, abaixando o cardápio, e voltando seu olhar para os demais.

"Para mim uma soda diet, por favor" falou Sara olhando para o garçom.

"Soda?!" Exclamou a companheira.

"Tenho tentado beber o mínimo possível de álcool , desde que tive uma conversa séria com um amigo sobre isso" falou Sara, olhando para catherine e depois ficando segundos olhando para Grissom. Não tinha como ele não entender essa, afinal o "amigo" foi ele. Grissom deu uma levantada de sobrancelha rápida .

"Então... Um Valpolichello e uma soda " falou Nick.

"Vou providenciar num minuto" disse o garçom.

Depois de deixar o pedido de vinhos com o chefe, o rapaz retornou a mesa, para anotar o pedido dos pratos. Catherine e Grissom pediram peixe; Warrick e Greg resolveram comer macarrão, com molho vermelho; Nick pediu um pedaço de pato assado com batata, e para Sara, uma torta de queijo com salada de alface, tomate, agrião e cebola.

Durante o jantar, Grissom dividiu a sua atenção entre o prato que comia e Sara, que parecia se divertir muito com as conversas que rolavam na mesa. Por algum motivo ela estava diferente: sorridente e engraçada. Não era a csi que ocupava aquela mesa, era outra pessoa.

Depois de terminarem o jantar, foram até o jardim e continuaram as conversas por lá. Estava uma noite linda: um céu azul, com quase nenhuma nuvem. Só por volta das onze, que eles se encaminharam para seus quartos.

"Até amanhã rapazes" falaram as moças quando saíram do elevador.

Quando entraram no quarto, Catherine comentou:

"Nada como um bom banho e depois uma boa cama, para fechar um bom dia".

"Se quiser pode ir na frente... Eu tenho uma idéia melhor." falou Sara.

"E qual é?"

"Vou dar um mergulho na piscina".

"Corajosa você, enfrentando uma água provavelmente bem fria à noite".

"Não vou demorar"

Grissom tirou da mala um dos livros que havia trazido - Não conseguia ficar muito tempo fora sem levar um livro forense ou de mistério -Tentou ler um pouco, mas acabou não conseguindo se concentrar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Vendo que warrick já estava dormindo, apagou o abajur e levantando sem fazer barulho, foi até a janela, apreciar a vista. Qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao ver Sara próximo à piscina.

Ela colocou sua roupa e a toalha sobre uma das cadeiras e, sem nem verificar a temperatura da água, mergulhou. Parecia uma sereia nadando. Como ela ressurgiu com um sorriso no rosto, Grissom desconfiou que a água não estava assim tão fria.

Olhou para trás e sentiu um alivio muito grande por Warrick estar dormindo profundamente. Seria difícil fingir o brilho em seus olhos vendo Sara de biquíni e entrando na piscina com um lindo mergulho. (ainda bem que o hotel deixara as luzes, em volta da piscina, acesas).

A jovem nadou por uns dez minutos e depois, num impulso forte na borda, saiu da piscina. Grissom se imaginou parado na frente dela, sorrindo, e sem medo de mostrar sua admiração por aquela mulher. Uma admiração que já vinha de anos. Voltou seu olhar para a piscina, exatamente no momento em que Sara mexeu a cabeça, balançando seus lindos cabelos escuros. Meu deus, como ela era linda! Os olhos dele brilhavam e seu coração batia acelerado. Próximos ou não, ela sabia como fazer o coração dele disparar.

Sara se enxugou um pouco e depois voltou para o hotel embrulhada na toalha. Grissom ainda ficou olhando para a piscina, por alguns minutos, antes de se deitar.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia 30**

Grissom acordou por volta das nove e meia. Ficou surpreso ao olhar no relógio: nunca dormira tanto tempo assim. Na cama do lado, Warrick ainda dormia. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes, fez tudo o que precisava e quando voltou ao quarto ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

"_Quem será?"_ pensou ele indo abrir:

"Bom dia chefe!"

"Nick, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Fiquei de vir acordar vocês, enquanto Greg foi acordar as meninas. Desta vez não tive sorte com a moeda".

Nick adentrou no quarto e começou a chacoalhar Warrick, que gemeu.

"O quê?!" Perguntou o csi ainda de olho fechado.

"Vamos lá, levanta! Temos que aproveitar".

Warrick elevou o corpo e olhou com raiva para Nick, mas o rapaz nem se importou.

"Estamos esperando vocês em dez minutos". Completou nick.

"E você acha mesmo que Catherine e Sara vão estar lá em dez minutos?!" Questionou Grissom.

"Não. Por isso Greg foi acordá-las antes" falou ele, saindo. "Bye!"

"_muito esperto_" pensou Grissom.

Enquanto Warrick estava no banheiro, grissom trocou de roupa.

Quando os dois saíram do quarto, Warrick virou-se para Grissom e disse:

"Por que você não o impediu?!" exclamou Warrick indo em direção ao banheiro. "Queria ver como você ia ficar, se fosse acordado daquela forma" De fato, Grissom não gostaria de acordar com alguém o chacoalhando. Mas não pôde deixar de achar graça da brincadeira.

Quando chegaram na porta do restaurante, Nick e Greg estavam por lá. Catherine e Sara chegaram minutos depois e todos puderam tomar café da manhã.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntou Catherine no ouvido de Nick.

"Digamos que eu não fui gentil ao acordá-lo" falou Nick.

"O que você fez? "

"chacoalhei".

"Ta brincando?!" Questionou Catherine quase rindo.

"Não".

"que bom que Greg não fez o mesmo com a gente"

Depois do café combinaram de ir até a praia. Catherine e Sara estavam ansiosas para pegar uma cor. Grissom disse para eles irem na frente, e que logo depois os alcançava. (Para chegar até a praia, era preciso percorrer a piscina e descer uma escada na lateral esquerda do hotel). De férias ou não, Grissom ainda era o chefe, e a idéia de ficar com pouca roupa na frente dos demais, o deixava bastante desconfortável. Olhou-se no espelho por alguns minutos, e seu pensamento logo foi parar em Sara: qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo daquele jeito?

"Você deveria estar preparado para isso !" exclamou ele.

Procurou na mala alguma coisa que não fosse tão chamativo, nem tão curto. Optou por um shorts cinza claro e uma blusa azul. Parecia verão e não mostrava muita coisa. Nick estava na água e Catherine e Sara estiradas ao sol, quando ele chegou. Ficou parado, observando as duas, mas não demorou muito para Catherine virar de costas e o ver.

"Grissom ! Que bom que se juntou a nós". Disse ela

Sara, abriu os olhos, e não sabia se olhava para trás ou não. Ela estava de biquíni, Grissom estava ali... Levantou um pouco o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, mas ao invés de olhar para trás, ficou olhando para o mar.

"Onde estão Greg e Warrick ?" perguntou Grissom.

"Eles foram andar. Por que você está vestido de camisa e shorts, com esse calor?"

"Por que sim !" respondeu ele. Catherine deitou e Grissom ficou olhando para Sara. A jovem utilizava o mesmo biquíni azul, da noite anterior, e apesar de branca, tinha um corpo bonito. Ele abriu um sorriso e depois se sentou ao lado de Catherine.

"Vocês deveriam entrar..." falou Nick para as duas moças. "Está uma delicia ! Oi Grissom".

"Oi Nick".

"Vocês vão ficar aí paradas?" questionou Nick. "Ou a gente vai ter que jogar as duas dentro da água ?"

"Só pode estar brincando !" falou Catherine.

"O que aconteceu ?" perguntou Warrick, chegando com Greg.

"Nick ameaçou de jogá-la no mar" respondeu Grissom.

"Até que essa não é uma má idéia... " falou Warrick.

"Vocês não vão fazer isso !" falou Catherine quando Nick e o Warrick a pegaram.

"Alguém vai se molhar... Alguém vai se molhar..." cantarolou Nick.

"Espere... não..."

Quando eles estavam quase chegando na beira do mar, catherine gritou: "está bem, Está bem, eu entro !" Os dois a colocaram de volta no chão. Mas não saíram do lado dela. Se tentasse voltar, não conseguiria.

"Não acredito que vocês estão fazendo isso ! E esta água está fria !"

Nick não agüentou a demora e resolveu apressar o processo, jogando água em cima dela. Ela não teve escolha a não ser mergulhar. Os outros observavam tudo. Greg era o único que achava graça, Grissom e Sara olhavam sérios.

"Agora só falta a outra" falou Warrick.

"Nem vem !" falou Sara com seriedade.

"desta vez essa sua cara de malvada não vai funcionar!" Falou Nick.

Sara levantou e tentou se afastar deles, mas quem disse que conseguiu ? Desta vez eles tinham mais uma pessoa para ajudar . Percebendo que não tinha para onde correr, e não querendo passar o mesmo que Catherine, Sara correu e mergulhou de uma vez. Greg se juntou aos demais e bateu palmas para a jovem quando ela saiu.

"lindo mergulho" disse ele.

Sara deu uma risadinha sem graça e voltou para a sua toalha.

"Brincadeira sem graça !" falou Grissom.

"É, mas estamos de férias" disse ela.

Ele a encarou. Não era do seu feitio aceitar esse tipo de brincadeira. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos – segundos que pareceram durar muito mais - até que Sara percebeu que os rapazes estavam se aproximando, e deitou-se novamente para tomar sol. Catherine deitou ao lado e puxou conversa com Grissom.

À tarde, eles foram dar uma volta pela cidade . Caminharam por toda a rua do hotel, até uma área onde tinham diversas lojas, desde bijuterias até roupas elegantes. Catherine não pode deixar de entrar, e carregar Sara junto, numa loja de roupas. Greg viu uma loja de cd e Nick e Warrick foram juntos. Enquanto isso Grissom ficou olhando as vitrinas próximas de onde as moças estavam.

Ao parar na vitrina com bijuterias, Grissom não pode deixar de notar uma corrente que vinha com um pingente de borboleta. Ela o fascinavam. Logo visualizou Sara usando o pingente.

"Posso ajudá-lo ?" perguntou a moça da loja.

"Estava apenas olhando" respondeu Grissom.

"Querendo comprar um presente para sua mulher ?"

"Eu não sou casado".

"Quem sabe então para uma moça especial... Gostou de algum em particular?"

Grissom demorou um pouco a responder. Sem dúvida Sara ia ficar muito bonita com aquela corrente : uma coisa simples e bastante delicada, como ela. Uma parte dele queria entrar na loja e comprar, a outra parte estava receosa, sem saber se deveria.

"Vejo que gostou da borboleta... gostaria de olhar mais de perto ?" perguntou a moça.

Antes de entrar, ele olhou em volta, para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. Qualquer um estranharia vê-lo comprando acessório feminino. Percebendo que o caminho estava livre, ele seguiu a moça. Quando ela lhe trouxe a corrente, Grissom pegou com cuidado - era ainda mais bonita de perto.

"É melhor não" disse ele devolvendo.

"Acha que ela não vai gostar ?"

"Ela vai gostar !"

"Então qual é o problema ?" perguntou a moça.

"Nós temos uma relação puramente profissional. Seria um tanto estranho".

"Desculpe por eu estar me intrometendo, mas não parece que é uma relação "puramente profissional". Não conheço a moça, mas você parece estar apaixonado..".

Grissom encarou a jovem, não gostando nada do comentário.

Depois de dez minutos, ele saiu da loja e foi se encontrar com os outros. Os rapazes já tinham comprado coisas e enquanto esperavam, resolveram tomar um sorvete. Grissom se juntou a eles, mas não comeu nada. Depois de mais vinte minutos esperando, as duas finalmente deixaram a loja.

"Até parece que a Catherine me deixaria apenas olhar..." comentou Sara.

"Isso é que é fazer compras" falou nick vendo a quantidade de sacolas que elas carregavam.

"Alguma coisa especial para o reveilon ?" perguntou Warrick.

"Eu comprei algumas coisinhas..." falou Catherine.

"O que comprou ?" perguntou Sara vendo Warrick com uma sacola.

"Alguns cds: The Dorrs, Evanescense, Madonna e Red Hot... Mas não são todos meus".

"Querem voltar para o hotel ou nos acompanham mais um pouco ?" perguntou Catherine. Parece que ela não estava satisfeita com só aquela compra.

Eles foram andando até o calçadão, que ficava há quatro quadras para dentro, do local onde estavam. Catherine e os rapazes conversavam sem parar. Ela contou as últimas que Lindsey tinha aprontado e as vezes que elas foram às compras. Os rapazes riam. Sara estava do lado, apenas escutando e Grissom vinha logo atrás.

Quando passaram por uma livraria, Grissom foi dar uma olhada

"Pensando em comprar um livro?" Perguntou Sara parando ao lado dele.

"Livros são ótimos companheiros".

"É são sim" disse ela. "Principalmente quando não se tem ninguém com quem estar" – disse ela mais baixinho. Mas não o suficiente. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Sara, que agora segurava um livro em suas mãos. Grissom gostava de ler e um dos motivos era exatamente esse: aproveitar enquanto estava sozinho. Será que eles tão parecidos assim?

"Acho que é melhor avisar os outros que você está aqui".

Grissom acompanhou a jovem com os olhos, mas não disse nada. Percebeu que o sorriso dela havia desaparecido e seus olhos agora estavam sem brilho. Vê-la daquele jeito o deixou bastante desconfortável. E ele não teve coragem de fazer nada!

"Como pretende ficar com ela, se tem medo de conversar com ela?" Sussurrou uma voz dentro dele.

"Achou o que procurava?" Perguntou Greg, quando Grissom se aproximou.

"Não estava procurando nada específico"

No caminho de volta para o hotel, Nick propôs que eles fossem curtir a noite. Grissom ficou impressionado com a disposição deles, que definitivamente era maior que a dele próprio. "_Talvez Sara precisasse de alguém assim ao lado dela_" pensou ele. Mas para sua surpresa, Sara recusou o convite.

"Desculpe pessoal, mas eu não vou agüentar sair esta noite. Estou cansada, tomei muito sol, e se pretendo estar disposta para varar a noite amanhã, eu preciso dormir".

"Ela tem um ponto" disse Grissom.

Sara olhou para ele com sorriso.

"Não acho que precisamos de mediador nesse assunto, Grissom" falou Catherine. (Os rapazes se entreolharam) "Além do mais, se tem alguém que consegue ficar acordado mais do que qualquer um aqui, é você Sara... Então não venha com esse papo de "quero dormir"!"

"Desculpe Catherine, mas só eu posso saber se quero ou não dormir! E depois, não estou falando para vocês não irem, e sim que eu não vou!"

"Ah bom! Só faltava você ditar as regras por aqui".

Os rapazes ficaram chocados com aquele comentário. E antes que Sara pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Grissom segurou no braço dela, impossibilitando-a de continuar.

"o que estava fazendo?!" Questionou Sara.

"Impedindo que você e Catherine acabem saindo no tapa" respondeu ele com uma voz calma.

"Não sei porque ela fez isso. Estava tudo bem."

"Ela sabe que os rapazes podem desistir da idéia, se você não for junto".

"por favor, isso é ridículo! Eles já são bem grandinhos para decidirem por si mesmo e não precisam me usar como desculpa para nada!"

Embora Grissom soubesse que ela tinha razão, ele também sabia muito bem que as coisas não eram assim tão fáceis. Se fossem, ele já teria feito alguma coisa a respeito do que sentia por ela.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia 31**

Catherine já estava bem mais calma e conversava normalmente com Sara. Chegou até a pedir desculpas pelo que tinha dito. Enquanto ela, Warrick e Grissom foram pegar uma praia, Nick, Greg e Sara ficaram na piscina, tomando suco de frutas e conversando.

Por volta das seis da tarde, a movimentação do hotel diminuiu consideravelmente. Os hospedes se dirigiam aos seus quartos para se prepara para a ceia e a virada do ano. Naquele dia Sara tomou banho primeiro que Catherine, por ser a mais rápida. Ela tirou o vestido branco do armário e verificou no espelho se ele de fato combinava. _Espero que Grissom aprecie_. Pensou ela antes de vesti-lo.

Warrick encontrou com Nick e Greg no saguão e depois ligou para o quarto das meninas para saber se elas já estavam prontas. Sara disse que elas precisavam de mais uns dez minutos. Por incrível que parecesse, Grissom foi o que mais demorou. Eles então acharam que era melhor alguém ir verificar como ele estava. Todos viraram seus olhares para Sara.

"Eu? Está brincando? Não acho que é uma boa idéia".

"Você sabe que o grissom vai surtar se um de nós formos" falou Nick, se referindo aos rapazes.

"Se não quiser fazer isso por você, pelo menos faça pela gente" falou Catherine. Sara achou que não era uma boa idéia, mas como contrariar os quatro sem criar problemas depois?

Grissom havia acabado de sair do quarto, quando encontrou a jovem no corredor. Ela vinha em sua direção usando um lindo vestido branco, decotado, e uma sandália dourada nos pés. O cabelo ondulado balançava no ar, a cada passo que dava.

"Vim ver se já estava pronto" disse ela timidamente. " a idéia foi de Catherine".

Ele continuou olhando fixamente para ela. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. Eu... Você... Você está linda!"

"Obrigada" (nunca recebera um elogio desse tipo de Grissom). "Você também está muito elegante". (Grissom vestia uma calça azul, uma camisa azul clara e um paletó azul marinho).

"Acho que é melhor nos irmos" disse ele.

"Sim. Eles devem estar esperando" completou ela.

Assim que eles se juntaram aos demais, Warrick falou que havia reservado uma mesa próxima a janela que dá para a praia.

Na porta de entrada havia um painel, onde colocaram as sugestões do chefe para aquela noite:

"Entrada: lentilha com camarão

Prato principal: bacalhau ou linguado.

Sobremesa: mousse de maracujá ou chocolate, ou ainda salada de frutas.

Bebida: pró-seco ou champanhe"

Depois que eles se sentaram, um garçom veio atendê-los.

"Aceitam a sugestão do chefe?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim" respondeu Grissom.

"Nós também" disseram os outros.

"bacalhau ou linguado?"

"bacalhau" falou catherine (ninguém se opôs)

"Em relação à bebida?"

"Hoje você não vai poder dizer não ao álcool" falou Catherine a Sara.

"E nem pretendia" respondeu a outra.

" É bom mesmo!"

"Acho que um pró-seco vai bem" disse Warrick. (todos acenaram concordando)

"Trago num minuto" respondeu o garçom.

Antes de eles começarem a saborear a comida, Nick levantou e propôs um brinde: ao ano que terminava e há um ano melhor ainda. Todos levantaram seus copos em direção ao centro da mesa. Sara tomou um gole, olhando fixamente para Grissom, que parecia fazer o mesmo com ela. Eles sorriram timidamente.

Quando o salão começou a esvaziar, eles foram para a praia. O hotel tinha arrumado parte do caminho na área com tochas, e próximo ao mar havia um enfileirado delas também. Ficou muito bonito.

Greg e Nick ficaram observando as mulheres que passam pelo caminho, todas bem vestidas e com as pernas de fora. Catherine e Warrick conversavam sobre os planos para o ano seguinte e Grissom e Sara apenas ouviam.

Certa hora, Grissom olhou para trás a procura da jovem, mas não viu. Avistou Nick e Greg conversando, mas ela não estava com eles. Olhou para o caminho até o hotel e nada. Já estava ficando preocupado, quanto olhou para o mar e a viu a um metro de onde as ondas terminavam. Ela nem precisou olhar para trás para saber que ele se aproximava. Sentiu bem lá dentro e o perfume depois confirmou. Ele cheirava tão bem. Ela respirou fundo e continuou olhando o horizonte.

"Estava me perguntando para onde você tinha ido..."

"Eu precisava de um momento sozinha". Disse ela, tentando não olhar para ele. Se tinha alguém que entendia a necessidade de ficar sozinho, esse alguém era Grissom. Se aproximou dela e não pode deixar de notar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

"O que foi, Sara?"

Bem que ela tentou não se deixar abalar naquela noite, mas o que sentia por Grissom e o fato de não ser correspondida a deixava bastante triste. "Não é nada..." disse ela tentando disfarçar. Carinhosamente, ele enxugou uma das lágrimas com o dedo. O toque dele era tão macio. Não querendo chorar de novo, Sara começou a andar pela areia e para sua surpresa, Grissom foi junto.

"Sara..." disse ele depois de um certo tempo em silêncio.

"Sim"

"Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de te dar". Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou a correntinha com o pingente de borboleta.

"Gris... "

"Enquanto vocês faziam compras, fui numa loja e comprei para você".

"é linda. Mas por que? Você não precisava..."

"Sim, eu precisava. (sara olhou para ele com cara de interrogação) Eu não tenho sido justo com você ao longe desses anos, me desculpe".

"Está tudo bem"

"Não, não está! Está longe de estar tudo bem" falou ele furioso. "Você é a única pessoa que tem conseguido me fazer sorrir nesses últimos meses e eu... " Ele tentou continuar, mas não conseguiu.

"Não é uma situação simples, eu sei. Você não precisa ser tão duro com si mesmo"

"Mas eu não posso evitar. Eu... Eu sou um idiota!"

Sara ficou chocada ao ouvir aquilo. Ele estava sofrendo e estava demonstrando agora.

"Você não é um idiota!" disse ela olhando para ele "Por favor, não diga isso de novo."

"Eu fico tentando entender como você pode gostar de mim Sara, mas eu não consigo. Não faz sentido!"

"Eu também fiquei procurando uma lógica, mas descobri que quando a questão é sentimento, simplesmente não há nenhuma. A gente apenas sente" Ela parou alguns minutos para observar a reação dele: estava cabisbaixo e de olhos fechados. _Meu Deus, eu quero tento falar para ele por que eu o amo, mas será que ele vai entender? Vai gostar? _Grissom abriu os olhos e os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, em silêncio, até que o show de fogos anunciou a virada do ano.

"Gris, eu sei que por trás desse jeito sério, indiferente, às vezes até insensível, existe uma pessoa meiga, sensível e que se importa demais com os outros" falou Sara olhando para o céu. "E acho que foi exatamente por você não mostrar isso a toda hora, de forma escancarada, que eu passei a gostar de você. _pronto, falei!"_

Sara parou de falar e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, bom ou não, ela foi em direção aos rapazes. Ele a viu se afastar, mas não disse nada e nem se mexeu. Olhando o céu - coberto por um espetáculo de cores maravilhoso – ele pensava em tudo o que Sara havia falado. Ela o decifrara por completo e pelo visto desde sempre. Desta vez, foi difícil até para ele conter alguns lagrimas.

O espetáculo durou por volta de dez minutos e Sara não soltou a borboleta nem um minuto. Catherine bem que notou a corrente de ouro no pescoço dela "_que definitivamente não estava ali antes do jantar"._ Ela procurou por Grissom e o avistou vindo para perto deles.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim".

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu apenas fui caminhar"

"Foi uma queima de fogos e tanto".

"Com certeza".

"Você viu a corrente que a Sara está usando? Muito linda".

"Sim, é verdade". Grissom olhou para trás, na direção de jovem, e voltou seu olhar para Catherine.

"Foi você quem deu? (como grissom não respondeu, ela entendeu como um 'sim') Você sabe, não há motivo algum para você ficar longe dela, especialmente está noite".

Grissom olhou para trás pela segunda vez, e seu olhar encontrou com o de Sara. Foi como se o resto do mundo não existe. Ela estava sorrindo. Era tão lindo quando ela sorria! Quando deu por si, não a encontrou a mais.

"Vá em frente. É isso que você quer, e o que ela quer" sussurrou Catherine no ouvido dele. Vira e mexe ela dava conselhos a Grissom sobre relacionamentos e sobre mulheres. Foi por causa dela que ele teve coragem de mandar uma planta para Sara, uma vez.

"Onde está indo?" Perguntou ele.

"Para o meu quarto" respondeu Sara.

"Por que? Está cedo e estão todos aqui..."

"Não agüento mais segurar essas sandálias"

"eu posso fazer isso para você"

"Obrigada, mas eu prefiro não".

"hum, se importa se eu acompanhá-la então?"

Os dois sorriram e sem que ela respondesse, começaram a andar. Durante o percurso os dois foram em silêncio. Grissom agora sorria, por fora, mas especialmente por dentro.

"Qual é o número do seu quarto?" Perguntou ele ao entrarem no elevador.

"116".

"_Apartamento par, o que significa que dá para a parte de trás, como o meu"._

Sara destrancou a porta do quarto e ia entrando quando, num impulso, fez uma pergunta que nenhum deles esperava: você quer entrar?

"Não acho que é uma boa idéia" falou grissom depois de alguns segundos.

"_Você nunca deveria ter perguntado isso a ele, sua idiota! O que achou que ele fosse responder?!_" pensou ela. "Bom, então nos vemos amanhã..."

"Hum, Sara..." Ela virou o rosto rapidamente. "Acho que eu gostaria uma água"

Grissom se aproximou da janela e ficou olhando a vista. Sara foi até o banheiro, guardou a corrente num lugar seguro, colocou a sandalia ao lado da cama e depois pegou uma garrafa de água para os dois.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ela, se aproximando.

Ele virou-se para ela, olhando primeiro para os olhos e depois para os lábios - Ela tinha lábios finos como os dele. Ele passou as mãos sobre o rosto dela.

"Era por isso que eu não queria entrar". Disse ele.

Sara olhou para ele sem entender. Grissom colocou seus lábios contra os dela, finalmente cedendo ao desejo. O toque dos lábios foi como se ligasse uma corrente elétrica, que passou por todo o seu corpo. Como Sara retribuía, ele sentiu liberdade para a puxar contra seu corpo e beija-la mais intensamente.

"Eu sabia que não ia resistir" disse ele quando se separaram.

"Foi tão penoso assim, Gris?"

"não. Mas e se Catherine tivesse pegado a gente aqui?"

"Bom, ela não pegou". (sara estava ficando séria) "Mas se você quiser, podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu".

"Queria que fosse assim tão fácil". Ele voltou a olhar pela janela.

"E por que não é?"

"Porque eu gosto de você, Droga! Eu não devia, afinal você é minha subordinada, é quinze anos mais nova e..."

"Estou ciente disso tudo o que você falou, mas isso não diminuiu o que sinto por você. Então, o que mais?"

"Eu tenho medo".

"Do que?"

"De que eu não consiga fazer as coisas que você quer, ou do meu jeito mesmo, e você venha a descobrir depois que tudo não passou de um erro..."

"Lembra do que eu falei na praia?"

"Sim"

"então. Eu não amaria você, se quisesse mudá-lo totalmente."

"Não sei como fazer dar certo. Não tenho experiências nisso!" disse ele, agora olhando para ela

"Nem eu. Mas nós vamos descobrir um jeito junto. Por favor, Gris, vamos tentar!"

"Ok. Mas acho que é melhor eu ir".

"Boa noite, gris".

Grissom saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sara esperançosa. Talvez ela tivesse, finalmente, o convencido.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Dia 01 – Golfe**

grissom ficou espantado com o sentimento de alivio, agora que tinha falado e ela tinha sido bastante compreensiva. Era impressionante que depois de tudo o que ele a fez passar, ela ainda fosse tão doce. Grissom colocou uma roupa e desceu para tomar café. Warrick dormia pesadamente na cama ao lado. Apertou o botão do térreo, mas o elevador parou antes.

"Oi gris" disse sara surpresa em vê-lo. Ela usava um vestido vermelho de alça, que ia até o joelho e biquíni preto por baixo.

"Olá. Achei que você ia dormir até tarde hoje".

"Não faz o meu tipo". Sara sorriu.

"Catherine já acordou?"

"Ainda não. nem vi quando ela chegou".

"Eu também não vi o Warrick".

"Você já comeu?"

Grissom acenou negativamente. Os dois entraram no restaurante e depois de se servirem, foram sentar em uma mesa na varanda. Estava um dia lindo: fazia sol e o céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem.

"Você dormiu bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. E você?"

"Mais leve, sem dúvida nenhuma". (sara sorriu) "Você vai a praia hoje?"

"Não sei... talvez eu fique na piscina... E quanto a você?"

"Eu não sei ainda. acho que vou ver o que os outros vão fazer antes de decidir".

"Bom, você já vai descobrir" falou Sara olhando para a porta de entrada.  
Nick e Greg haviam acabado de entrar no restaurante. "Isso é que é surpresa! Vocês dois acordando tão cedo!" comentou debochando.

"A namorada do Greg ligou e acabou acordando a gente" respondeu nick.

"E como ela está Greg?" perguntou grissom.

"Bem. ela quis desejar feliz ano novo".

"Preferia que ela tivesse feito isso mais tarde" comentou Nick.

"não estaria pensando assim, se estivesse no meu lugar"

"Então, qual é o plano para hoje?" perguntou Sara.

"Estava pensando em jogar golfe. Depois da praia é claro" falou nick.

"Parece legal" falou Sara.

"Você joga?" perguntou greg surpreso.

"na verdade não".

"no carro você concordou com Catherine sobre dar uma surra neles" comentou Grissom não entendendo.

"Dar uma surra em quem?!" perguntou catherine, ao sentar. Warrick veio em seguida.

"Em ninguém, fisicamente falando" explicou Sara. "Nick disse que queria jogar golfe e eu disse que não jogava. Mas isso não quer dizer, grissom, que eu não possa aprender!"

"_De fato! Sara sempre estava disposta a aprender"_

"Ele realmente acreditou que você sabia jogar?" Perguntou Catherine dando risada.

"Você realmente acreditou que ela não sabia?" retrucou Grissom. (sara se controlou para não rir. Mesmo que ele estivesse errado, foi legal a atitude dele de confrontá-la).

"não importa" falou Nick. "Sara pode aprender e com o mestre".

"Você não está se referindo a si mesmo, não é?" questionou Warrick sarcasticamente.

"Hei. Eu sei jogar muito bem!"

Todos acharam graça.

Depois do café, os rapazes foram se trocar e Catherine e Sara ficaram conversando no jardim.

"Como foi ontem?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Como foi o que?"

"Eu vi você e o grissom voltando para o hotel juntos"

"Não aconteceu nada Catherine. Por que eu deveria esperar algo diferente?"

A companheira ficou bastante surpresa com o comentário. E um pouco desapontada também.

"E com o warrick? Como foi?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Você acha que eu não percebi? Por favor! Você sente atração por ele".

"Ok, eu sinto. Mas isso não quer dizer nada".

"Certo! Você gosta dele e ele te da corda, isso não quer dizer nada..."

"Ele dá?!" Questionou Catherine.

"A pergunta melhor seria: quem não dá?" suspirou Sara

"Não sei. Ele está casado. E nem disse nada para ninguém".

"Não está mais. E você sabe como ele gosta que as pessoas o julguem. (catherine balançou a cabeça afirmativamente) Para ser honesta com você, não me surpreenderia se o casamento dele tivesse dado errado, porque ele perdeu o interesse nela".

"Ele casou para me deixar com ciúmes e quando viu que eu não fiquei, ele resolveu se separar?"

"Não! Claro que não! Warrick nunca agiria assim. Ele na época podia achar que era uma boa idéia, mas depois viu que não, que ele preferia você a ela".

"Não sei..."

"Pelo menos vocês podem conversar sobre isso...".

" Catherine, você não vem com a gente?" Perguntou Warrick, aparecendo de sunga verde. "Você também pode vir, Sara"

"Está tudo bem Warrick. Podem ir." respondeu ela olhando para catherine.

"Tem certeza?" Questionou a companheira "Não quer conversar?".

"Vá".

Assim que os dois se afastaram, Sara respirou fundo. Não era fácil gostar de Grissom, mas era ainda mais difícil parar de gostar! Ela se levantou e caminhou até uma esteira próxima a piscina. Tirou o vestido, apoiou sobre o encosto e deitou para tomar sol. E tentar não pensar em Grissom.

Grissom foi junto com os rapazes para a praia, mas não parou de pensar em sara um minuto. Queria que ela estivesse ali com ele. Foi então que ele se lembrou do que a moça havia dito no café da manhã. "_Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa aprender"._ Grissom sorriu contente. Depois de uma hora, e vendo que os outros se divertiam com uma bola, que compraram na praia, ele saiu de fininho e foi até a recepção.

"Oi. Eu fiquei sabendo que tem um campo de golfe por aqui".

"sim" disse a mocinha do balcão "temos convênio com o lugar".

"como eu faço para jogar?"

"O senhor tem os acessórios?"

"para ser sincero não".

"Nesse caso você terá que alugar, próximo ao campo, por uma hora. Se quiser mais horas, é só renovar o aluguel".

"obrigado". Ele atravessou o saguão e foi até a piscina. Avistou a jovem tomando sol de costas. "Sara..."

"O que foi, gris?"

"Você ainda quer aprender golfe?"

"Sim, porque?"

"nós vemos na entrada do hotel em alguns minutos" falou ele empolgado. "seria interessante se você trocasse de roupa".

Quando ele se afastou, Sara levou alguns minutos para se mexer. Relembrou a conferência que Grissom apresentara em São Francisco, quando teve a oportunidade de ter uma aula particular, depois de uma palestra, sobre como era entrar para a equipe de criminalista. Eles conversaram no campus da universidade e foi bastante divertido. Se tinha uma coisa que Sara gostava, era aprender com ele!

"O que?! Ficou tão feio assim?" questionou ela, achando que ele estava rindo.

"Não. Você está bastante... esportiva".

"Vamos praticar esporte não?"

"claro"

Os dois foram até o campo de golfe, Grissom pediu os apetrechos e quando chegou na marca de inicio do jogo, tirou um taco do cesto, colocou o pino com a bola no chão e começou a falar

"Tudo o que você precisa fazer é manter os olhos a bola e garantir que não vá perdê-la de vista, em nenhum momento".

"Hm. Acho que eu posso fazer isso!"

"Tenho certeza que sim! Você deve segurar o taco com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado. Posiciona-se ao lado da bola e tente imaginar uma linha reta entre a bola e o alvo (o buraco). Até aqui tudo bem? (ela acenou afirmativamente). Bom, depois inclina o corpo até mais ou menos 45º para frente, sempre com as pernas levemente afastadas para não perder o equilíbrio durante a tacada"

"Até aqui acho que tudo bem" falou ela.

"Agora, o giro".

"Giro!?"

"Sim, para você conseguir jogar a bola onde quer, no caso aquele buraco há 15 metros, você tem que girar o ombro. Do contrario a bola vai parar muito antes. No começo, vai ser difícil. Mas depois melhora".

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro"

"Há quanto tempo você joga?"

"bastante".

"Outra pergunta: Você é bom?"

"Eu acho que não estou entre os piores".

"Bom, eu não esperaria menos que isso!" (os dois trocaram sorrisos)

"Vai lá. Tente".

Sara fez exatamente o que ele falou e acertou a bola. Não tão longe.

"Não precisa ter dó da bola, Sara. Ela foi feita para isso. Tente de novo".

Grissom era um ótimo professor, embora às vezes fosse rígido demais. Era um desafio para ela, pois sempre queria fazer as coisas direito. Uma forma de tentar impressiona-lo.

"Tente colocar o corpo um pouco para trás, segure o taco firme, e faça o movimento que quer, sem bater na bola. Dessa forma". Ele foi para trás dela, pegou na sua mão, um pouco embaraçado, e depois fez o movimento do braço para trás e para frente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Bom, acho que agora vai" falou grissom, finalmente se afastando.

Sara sorriu para ele e se concentrou. A cada tacada, ela ia se sentindo mais confiante. Nõa 100, mas... Acertar a bola próximo do buraco já era com certeza um grande avanço.

"Você gostaria de continuar?" Perguntou ele, certa hora. "Se sim, eu vou renovar o aluguel".

"Você está pagando por isso?"

"Sim".

"Você deveria ter me falado isso antes".

"Por que? Você não iria querer experimentar?".

"Não. Mas eu ia pagar por essas coisas".

"Não se preocupe com isso".

"Vou acertar depois com você".

"Não, não vai!"

"Mas grissom..."

"Não vai e fim da discussão. Quer tentar ganhar deles ou não?"

"Ok. Se você insisti".

Grissom foi cuidar disso e Sara continuou treinando.

"_Ele não devia fazer isso!" _

Ele voltou depois de cinco minutos e ficou observando a jovem de longe: ela estava levando muito a sério o que ele tinha lhe dito. Ela olhava fixamente para o bola, depois para o buraco, novamente para a bola, e fez todo o movimento certinho. A bola voou longe e dessa vez caiu dentro do buraco.

"Isso!" Gritou ela.

"Não deixe que isso te suba a cabeça" disse ele seriamente. "Não vai sempre que as coisas vão sair desse jeito".

Sara olhou para chão e depois, mesmo sabendo que ia causar um desconforto para ele, resolveu falar a verdade.

"Você lembra da primeira vez que nós conhecemos?"

"Sim. Numa das minhas conferências.Por que?"

"Nós fizemos um experimento, num grupo, e deu certo. Fiquei tão contente naquela hora, que eu queria te abraçar. Mas você me olhou tão serio, como se eu não tivesse o direito de ficar feliz!".

"Foi por isso que depois você parou de responder as minhas perguntas, e simplesmente foi embora quando o experimento acabou?"

"Sim. Não queria arriscar estragar as coisas ".

"Você podia ter conversado comigo".

"Como você conversa comigo sobre o que sente?"

Grissom ficou desconcertado.

"Por que trouxe isso agora?"

"Por que você fez novamente. O mesmo olhar. Mas agora eu posso falar: eu não gostei! Não tem motivo nenhum para me tratar como estúpida".

Ela caminhou até o buraco, pegou a bola e foi para o local da próxima tacada. Grissom não tinha notado nada antes, pois já tinha agido tantas outras vezes dessa forma, e com todos, que não imaginou que ela ficava mal com isso. Ele podia até trata-la assim no laboratório, mas fora dele só se ela permitisse.

Depois de quarenta minutos, Sara devolveu o taco para a sacola, guardou a bola e o pino e encerrou a brincadeira. Antes deles devolverem as coisas, grissom pegou na mão dela, impossibilitando-a de continuar.

"Sinto muito Sara. De verdade".

"Está bem Gris. Já passou. Agora, acho que é melhor voltarmos".

"Ok".

Os dois entraram no hotel e Grissom foi ver como estavam os outros. Enquanto isso, Sara aproveitou o tempo para trocar de roupa.

"Que bom que se junto a nós de novo, grissom" falou Catherine ao vê-lo.

"Onde você andou cara?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Eu resolvi ler um livro".

"E quanto a Sara? Não a vimos desde o café" falou Nick.

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Aquele jogo de golfe está de pé?"

Todos acenaram concordando.

"Bom!"

"O que vocês acham de comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto!" falou greg.

"melhor verificar se a Sara não está no quarto" falou Catherine.

"Eu vou!" falou Nick.

Catherine berrou o numero e Nick correu para lá.

"Sara, é Nick. Você está aí?" Perguntou batendo na porta.

"Sim. Pode entrar".

Ele abriu a porta e procurou por ela no quarto. Sara saiu de dentro do banheiro.

"O que foi?"

"A galera ta a fim de almoçar, e vim ver se você também quer".

"Acho a idéia ótima".

Nick ficou parado olhando para ela.

"está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Por que?"

"Não sei... você não quis ficar com a gente... foi embora cedo ontem... Eu só achei que alguma coisa estava errada".

"Esta tudo bem. Agora vamos lá, pois se queremos mesmo fazer campeonato de golfe, precisamos comer".

"você me falaria se as coisas estivessem ruins, não é?"

"claro"

Chegaram no campo por volta das quatro da tarde. Depois de comer, alguns deles foram deitar um pouco e outros foram ler: como Sara e grissom.

"Acho que é melhor jogarmos em duplas" falou Nick. "Assim vai mais rápido".

"Mulher contra homem não vale, não teremos a menor chance!" falou Catherine.

"Está bem" disse Nick. "Você joga comigo então".

Catherine deu um pulo de alegria. Pelo menos não seria um jogo tão ruim assim..

"Se a Sara quiser, pode jogar comigo" falou grissom. Sara olhou para ele surpresa.A ultima coisa que esperava era que ele a quisesse como parceira. Os outros, embora surpresos, aceitaram numa boa.

"Acho que é melhor você errar a primeira" sussurrou Grissom no ouvido dela. Sara ficou toda arrepiada ao ouvi-lo tão pertinho. Ele se afastou e deu espaço para ela jogar.

"Então, eu tenho que acertar a bola o mais longe possível. Está certo".

Sara se posicionou ao lado da bola, mexeu o quadril e deu uma tacada. A bola foi parar bem longe do buraco.

"_Ok não precisava ter exagerado_" pensou Grissom.

Mais duas tacadas e Sara passou a usar todos os ensinamentos de grissom, e até chegou a acertar dois buracos dos 10 que eles tinham jogado até agora. Ela reparou que grissom parecia estar gostando do jogo e ficou contente por não decepciona-lo. Faltava apenas 18º buraco para o jogo acabar.

"Eu acho que é melhor você ir" falou Catherine ao parceiro

"mas é sua vez"

"Eu acho melhor não. Já estamos tão no fim. Não vamos estragar tudo".

"Sara, grissom, qual dos dois vai me dar o prazer de ser vencido?" Perguntou Nick. "E só para melhor um pouco a coisa, vamos apostar..."

"Ele não deveria ter feito isso" falou warrick ao Greg. Grissom adorava um bom desafio

"Está bem. O que quer apostar?" Perguntou Grissom.

"10 dólares. Cada".

"Você está brincando!" Falou Sara.

"Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir!" falou grissom, deixando todos boquiabertos.

"O que?! Você está louco?!"

Grissom pegou no braço dela e se afastou dos demais.

"Você quer mesmo perder 10 dólares?!" Questionou ela.

"Não vamos perder".

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Ele joga muito bem e eu..."

"Ele não esperava que eu fosse jogar o corpo fora, e isso o desestabilizou. Então vai lá e mostre o que você é capaz.Você sabe como jogar!"

"Ainda acho que isso é uma loucura" falou Sara pegando o taco da mão dele. _Se eu falhar, estou ferrada._

Catherine ficou surpresa com a escolha de grissom, mas isso não era nada comparado com a raiva que ela sentiu. Grissom viu a cara feia que ela fez e não entendeu.

"Quem vai primeiro?" Perguntou Warrick.

Nick tirou par ou impar com Sara e acabou sendo o primeiro. Ele precisou de alguns minutos para se preparar e tacou. A bola parou muito próximo do buraco, deixando-o bastante convencido.

"_Você inclina o corpo até mais ou menos 45º para frente, pernas levemente afastadas para não perder o equilíbrio, não perca a bola de vista nem por um momento_" - recapitulou sara. "_ah, e não esqueça do giro_." Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, rezou – coisa que ela não fazia com freqüência – e depois jogou a bola. Todos observaram atentamente o caminho da bola, que foi para o alto, caiu no gramado e continuou rodando, rolando, rolando, beliscou o canto do buraco e caiu.

"Não acredito!" Gritou nick. "Como você fez isso?!"

"Não sei. Sorte, talvez".

"Desculpe Cath, eu realmente achei que ela não ia fazer isso!"

"Acredite em mim, foi melhor assim." disse ela.

"Ótima jogada, Sara" disse Greg.

"Realmente impressionante. Comentou Warrick".

Sara ficou tão aliviada quando acabou, que nem conseguiu sorrir. Ela olhou para grissom e ele respondeu com um sorriso..

"acho que é melhor nós irmos" disse ela. "Bom jogo, pessoal!"

"desculpe Nick" falou grissom;

"é, é... eu também" disse o csi.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Dia 01 – pratos limpos**

"se vocês não se importarem, eu vou para o meu quarto" falou grissom indo para o elevador.

"eu estou com vontade nadar" falou Greg. "Alguém me acompanha?"

"eu preciso urgente de uma água fria" falou Sara. Warrick e Nick se entreolharam e depois aceitaram ir junto..

"encontro vocês num minuto" falou Catherine. _Eu tenho que bater numa certa pessoa_.

Warrick havia falado certa vez o apartamento que eles estava usando e catherine nem precisou perguntar a recepcionista do hotel. Chegando no quarto, ela bateu bem forte.

"O que foi, Catherine?" Perguntou grissom.

"Precisamos conversar!"

"Não posso ser depois? Eu estou cansado".

"Vai ter que ser agora!" Disse ela entrando no quarto, antes mesmo que ele a deixasse entrar.

"Estou vendo que a coisa é séria" comentou ele.

- sim. E eu sei que você vai ficar furioso comigo, mas não posso simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu lá no campo.

"Foi só uma aposta, catherine".

"Só uma aposta" - repetiu ela. "não. Aquilo foi um jogo bastante perigoso. Você colocou o relacionamento de vocês em jogo! Como pôde?"

"Do que você está falando?!"

"Não acredito que vou ter que explicar tudo!" Disse catherine suspirando. "Nós todos convivemos com Sara, a tempo suficiente para saber o quanto ela tenta não decepciona-lo. Por que? Porque ela ama você! Então, quando você disse que o jogo estava na mão dela, ela provavelmente pensou: não posso estragar tudo, senão ele nunca mais vai confiar em mim novamente. E eu não posso dizer que ela está errada em pensa assim".

"isso é bobagem! Eu disse que ela era capaz de acertar".

"Você disse que não teria problema se ela errasse?"

"não... não disse".

"Você precisa ter cuidado grissom"

"por que acha que eu não disse a verdade para ela, Catherine? Exatamente por que nunca sei qual vai ser a reação dela"

"No que diz respeito ao sentimento dela por você, sabe muito bem a resposta! Até um cego seria capaz de perceber, só de ouvi-la falar sobre você e como ela suspira quando você passa. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: quando foi que você disse que confia nela de verdade?"

Grissom sentou na cama pensativo. Deve ter falado isso apenas uma vez, ou quem sabe nenhuma. Sempre teve medo que ela entendesse errado as intenções dele. Será que se ele tivesse dito antes, as coisas seriam diferentes? Menos doloroso para ambos?

"Aí vai um conselho importante: se quer mesmo ficar com ela, precisa falar o que pensa dela. E que se ela falhar, você não vai ser um idiota e virar as costas. Ela ama você demais e eu acho que você nunca vai achar outra pessoa que se ame você tanto quanto ela.".

"Amar é uma coisa complicada!" Exclamou Grissom.

"Ninguém disse que não era, mas é um sentimento maravilhoso, que não deve ser deixado de lado por nada".

"você amava seu ex-marido?"

"por um longo tempo eu amei.."

"Hoje, você se arrepende de ter ficado com ele, mesmo que não tenha dado certo?"

"não. Ele me deu uma filha maravilhosa. E mesmo que não tivesse engravidado, eu passei ótimos momentos com ele.. Você gosta de como as coisas estão entre vocês?"

"Você sabe que não!"

"Então conserte isso. Conversem sobre o que sentem, mesmo que seja doloroso, porque nós dois sabemos - três por que tenho certeza que a sara também sabe disso - que esse sofrimento atual não vai desaparecer.Só aumentar".

Grissom acenou concordando. Já fazia seis anos que ele amava Sara e mesmo tentando fazer de tudo para negar, ele não foi bem sucedido. Catherine estava certa mais uma vez.

Antes de ir encontrar com os rapazes, ela passou no quarto dela e encontrou sara deitada na cama, aparentemente chorando. Ela fingiu ter ido buscar alguma coisa e saiu sem dizer nada.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Grissom parado no corredor. Ficou contente em ver que ele se mexeu tão rápido. Sem dizer nada, o deixou entrar e fechou a porta. Grissom se aproximou da cama e sentou na beirada.

"Por favor, Catherine, eu não quero conversar".

"Ela não está aqui" disse ele.

"grissom, o que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ela sentando-se.

"Vim ver você. Acho que houve um pequeno mal-entendido... que precisa ser esclarecido".

"Eu não quero falar, Gris".

"Então só me ouça. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você fosse levar tão a sério aquela última jogada, que você realmente fosse achar que eu não ia confiar mais em você, se as coisas saíssem erradas. Precisou que a catherine me desse um tapa na cara, para eu perceber que te coloquei numa posição, que jamais foi a minha intenção. Ninguém deveria ser colocada nessa posição, nunca! Eu sempre confiei em você e você nunca, nunca, me desapontou. Talvez eu tenha ficado triste algumas vezes, mas nunca desapontado".

"Você me acha uma criança?"

"Não."

"Por que às vezes me sinto assim. Colocando expectativas ou ficando com medo da sua reação."

"Neste caso, eu também sou uma criança. Deus, eu sempre tento fazer algo que não a deixe brava. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, acabo fazendo"

"Não sabia que era tão difícil para você conviver comigo..."

"Seria pior não conviver com você." Grissom passou a mão no rosto dela "Eu morria sem você"

Na piscina, o assunto girava em torno de Grissom e Sara.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Warrick quando Catherine apareceu, depois da conversa com grissom.

"Não sei. Espero que sim"..

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Greg.

"Digamos que o Grissom esqueceu que a Sara gosta muito dele e fez coisas que não devia".

"Novamente?!" questionou greg. "Acho impressionante como ela continua gostando dele depois de tudo o que ele fez".

"Ou não fez." falou Catherine.

"não tem como negar que para conviver com o grissom é preciso ter uma paciência e tanto.E a Sara tem de sobra." falou Warrick.

"É verdade" disseram todos.

"Nunca vi duas pessoas se gostarem tanto, e ficarem sem saber o que fazer por tanto tempo!" falou catherine.

"Ela podia escolher um homem mais fácil de ser alcançado, não é?!" comentou nick. "Foi escolher justo o mais difícil de todos. E as justificativas dele, desculpe, mesmo sendo verdadeiras, podem ser superadas bem rápido se eles quiserem".

"Os dois são bastante profissionais. Podem continuar trabalhando junto, se não melhor, se ficarem juntos" disse Greg.

"é, mas ele não acredita nisso!" falou Warrick.

"você chegou a falar com ela sobre isso?" perguntou Warrick baixinho.

"não. Achei melhor deixa-la descansar. Juro para você que se eu pudesse ficar de fora dessa, seria melhor."

"eu sei. é difícil, ainda mais por que você é super amiga dele"

Sara e grissom continuavam conversando.

"Eu não achei que fosse gostar de outra pessoa, depois da minha noiva" falou ele sentando na cama ao lado. "Eu quis me afastar ao máximo dos meus sentimentos e entrei de cabeça no trabalho, mais e mais..."

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Ela foi assassinada"

"Eu não sabia. Sinto muito".

"Obrigado. Não é fácil".

"Nem me fale. Eu sei como é perder uma pessoa tão próxima".

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para ela, surpreso.

"Você sabe?"

"Meu pai foi esfaqueado até a morte e eu vi tudo do meu quarto".

"quem fez isso?"

"Minha mãe".

"meus Deus, Sara!"

"Ele tinha problema com álcool. Eles viviam brigando, minha mãe apanhava, meu irmão também e eu de vez em quando, mas chegou um dia que ela não agüentou e o esfaqueou... Agora você entende porque casos envolvendo abusos domésticos me deixam tão alterada".

"Por que você não me contou isso antes?"

"Não é algo que eu goste de falar sobre" falou ela olhando para a janela. "E além do mais não tinha porque, não há nada que você possa fazer".

"E onde está sua mãe?"

"Internada. Simplesmente surtou depois do que aconteceu."

"Você cresceu sozinha?"

"Não. De lares adotivos para lares adotivos".

"Foi por causa desse episódio, que você decidiu virar investigadora criminal?"

"Eu fiz faculdade de física... estava no terceiro ano quando vi uma conferencia sobre criminalista.. foi ali que eu vi o que queria fazer. O assunto me interessou muito e o palestrante era uma figura muito interessante, pois ele falava de tudo com paixão, era inteligente, muito atraente... Bom, ele ainda é!" falou ela, virando o rosto para grissom.

"Pena que ele não lida tão bem com os sentimentos como ele lida com o trabalho".

"Ninguém é perfeito!".

"E quanto ao Hans?"

"Ele parecia realmente interessado em mim, mas eu nunca o amei. Ficamos mais de dois anos juntos e eu nunca dormi com ele... Esse foi o problema".

"Você nunca dormiu com ele?!"

"Não. De alguma forma eu não podia".

"Hm. Interessante".

"preferia que ele tivesse me falado que conheceu outra pessoa e que não queria mais nada, e não que ele tivesse dormido com outra mulher enquanto ficava comigo. Não é legal ser traída."

"Isso teria sido mais justo. Sara, você me amava naquela época?"

"Sim" respondeu ela sem pensar. "Sempre".

"Como eu disse ontem, eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas agora... eu acredito".

"O que mudou?"

"Agora eu posso sentir que você me ama, quando conversamos na praia, quando nos beijamos... (ele se aproximou dela) e agora sabendo que você foi honesta comigo quando disse que nada tinha acontecido entre você e ele".

"Nada aconteceu e não teria como. Meu coração pertence a outra pessoa".

"Posso dizer o mesmo".

"O que?! Seu coração pertence a outra pessoa?!"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Como pode dizer isso?" questionou-se. Sara deu risada. "O que quero dizer é: eu não ficaria realmente com outra pessoa, se eu não a amasse".

"Está me dizendo que você não ficou com nenhuma mulher?"

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Confesso que isso me surpreende. A maioria dos homens não consegue ficar sem fazer sexo por muito tempo".

"Bom, eu não sou como a maioria".

"Estou vendo isso. _Ele pode não transar, mas acho muito difícil que ele não se dê momentos de prazer._

"O que está pensando?"

"Nada".

"Eu quero saber o que pensa, o que sente, o que quer... sem jogos. Eu detesto esses jogos".

"sempre quis saber o mesmo de você. (grissom sabia disso, mas agora ele poderia responder). Bom, eu quero você. E o que você quer?"

"Quero sair daqui e dar um volta, só nós".

"Está bem. Mas os outros vão desconfiar".

"Se não estou enganado, eles estão falando sobre a gente agora. É difícil manter segredo com eles".

"Você conseguiu".

"Por um tempo talvez. Vamos?" Perguntou grissom levantando da cama e estendendo a mão para ela.

Sara sorriu e pegou na mão dele. Quando ele queria, sabia como ser gentil. Ela colocou um tênis confortável, escreveu um bilhete para catherine e os dois saíram do hotel para um passeio. Decidiram pegar o caminho oposto ao que eles tinham feito com o pessoal, no dia 30. afinal não conheciam mais nada da cidade. Grissom tomou a liberdade de segurar na mão dele ao longo do caminho.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Dia 02**

No dia seguinte, quando sara acordou, catherine estava sentada na cama olhando para ele.

"Diga!" Disse Catherine.

"Bom dia para você também".

"Não dê uma de engraçadinha comigo".

"Acabamos conversando ontem, como você bem sabe, depois vamos dar uma andada pela cidade".

"E... ?"

"E ele me acompanhou de volta ao quarto. Foi isso!"

"Foi isso?! Realmente ele não sabe como tratar uma mulher de forma decente!"

"Não.Ele foi muito gentil ontem".

"Ah, por favor, não vai me dizer que você não queria dormir com ele".

"Eu quero, mas não ontem. Acredite em mim, foi melhor para os dois".

"A gente sabia que vocês não eram como todo mundo, mas aí a você achar que foi melhor assim... meu Deus, que mundo vocês vivem?"

"Você não pode contar a ninguém, Catherine" disse ela. No fundo, no fundo, ela concordava com a companheira que era difícil duas pessoas se desejarem tanto e não irem para a cama, depois de toda a conversa maravilhosa que eles tiveram .– "prometa para mim que você não vai contar para ninguém!" Disse Sara olhando bem nos olhos Catherine.

"Ok. Eu não vou. Mas ainda acho isso... impressionante".

"Você sabe que ir para cama ia ser muito mais do que só sexo, e embora eu esteja pronta para isso..."

"ele tem o seu tempo e você não pode pressionar demais." completou a companheira. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Vamos lá, o pessoal deve estar esperando por nós".

Grissom e Sara ficaram com o resto do pessoal durante o dia todo. Andaram de bicicleta... por incrível que pareça, grissom sabe andar de bicicleta... tomaram sorvete, e depois ficaram conversando na piscina. O único que não parecia empolgado era Warrick, e Sara logo percebeu. Quando ele resolveu pegar uma bebida, ela levantou e foi atrás dele.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim".

"O que vai fazer para aproveitar a ultima noite aqui?"

"não sei, por que?"

"Acho que Catherine adoraria sair" Antes que Warrick pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sara já estava junto do pessoal. Ela sentou na beirada da piscina, ao lado de catherine, e colocou os pés dentro da água. As duas moças se entreolharam.

"o que você fez?!" Questionou Catherine, olhando em direção ao rapaz, apoiado no balcão. Ele olhou para trás, na hora que catherine olhava para ele.

Grissom olhou para Sara com ar de interrogação. O que ele tinha perdido? Sara balançou a cabeça dizendo que não era nada de mais. Warrick voltou para a roda com um humor melhor.

Quando eles decidiram sair da piscina, ele chamou catherine de lado e fez o que sara sugeriu. Ela adorou a idéia e disse que tinha visto um lugar que seria legal para eles comerem alguma coisa, fora do hotel.

"ai ai, não acredito que amanhã já vamos voltar " falou Sara entrando no elevador com Grissom.

"As férias não acabaram".

"eu sei, mas mesmo assim..." ela saiu do elevador e ficou surpresa pois ele saiu também.

"Seria bom ficar mais um pouco" completou ele.

"Com certeza".

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira fazer nessa ultima noite?"

"Você tem?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro".

"Hum... ate onde eu sei você queria parar com os jogos".

"você está querendo fugir de resposta, moça..."

"acredite, você não vai gostar de saber" disse ela com tom triste. Ele pegou no braço dela, antes que ela pudesse entrar no quarto. Olhou bem nos olhos dela e a beijou.

"Eu quero isso também" disse ele, deixando Sara surpresa "mas nem o seu quarto e nem o meu são seguros".

"tenho certeza que catherine e warrick vão nos agradecer se liberarmos um dos quartos".

"Como assim?"

"Eles saíram juntos depois do jantar."

"isso não quer dizer que eles vão ficar a vontade no mesmo quarto".

Sara deu de ombro. "Se quiser mesmo acreditar nisso, a escolha é sua".

"Mesmo assim, eles vão saber que nós ficamos juntos" completou grissom.

"Sim".

"isso não é um problema para você?"

"Só de saber que nós estamos juntos, eles já vão assumir que dividimos a mesma cama, mesmo que isso nunca tenha acontecido... Catherine perguntou sobre a noite passada..."

"Ela perguntou?"

"Sim, e eu disse que nada aconteceu".

"Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu não queria me relacionar com alguém do trabalho: a minha vida particular não é problema deles".

Sara acariciou o rosto dele, vendo que ele estava ficando muito nervoso.

"Não podemos simplesmente tirar a imaginação deles, gris, por mais que seja essa a nossa vontade"

"Eu sei" disse ele, num suspiro. "Só quero que esse momento seja só nosso, e não nosso e deles... por favor, entenda".

"Eu entendo, amor".

"Você disse "amor"?" questionou ele com a sobrancelha levantada.

"sim. Algum problema?"

"Não... contanto que você não faça isso na frente dos outros..."

"Eu não vou fazer. Eu prometo" disse ela. "Te vejo de amanhã".

"Boa noite" disse.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Dia 03**

Por volta das nove da manhã, os csi's foram tomar o ultimo café da manhã do hotel. Nenhum deles parecia contente por ir embora. Para quebrar o silêncio, e ver se conseguia animar, Nick falou:

"Nós podíamos ir para outro lugar nos próximos dias. Afinal, nossas férias vão até o dia 09..."

"Nhaaa, quero passar um tempo com a minha filha... " falou catherine. "Sinto falta dela".

"Você chegou a falar com ela?" Perguntou Sara.

"sim, no dia primeiro. Ela disse que o pai dela a levou para um lugar onde tinha um show de fogos... não me lembro agora exatamente onde era".

"Pelo jeito ela se divertiu" completou a companheira.

"parece que sim".

"Eu vou ver se a Ana quer fazer alguma coisa, só nós dois, nos próximos dias" falou Greg.

"E quanto a vocês?".

"Não to a fim de viajar mais não " respondeu Warrick. "Acho que vou ficar em casa".

"Idem" responderam Sara e Grissom juntos.

"Bom, está bem então" falou Nick um pouco desapontado.

Durante a manhã os rapazes resolveram jogar um pouco de golfe e Sara e Catherine foram fazer umas massagens que o hotel oferecia.

"Obrigada" disse catherine quando as duas deitaram nas suas macas.

"pelo que?" perguntou Sara.

"pelo empurrãozinho".

"eu não fiz nada".

"agradeço mesmo assim" falou catherine não acreditando na jovem.

"fico contente que tenha dado tudo certo" respondeu Sara, percebendo o sorriso no rosto da companheira. Sara virou a cara para o lado, e fechou os olhos, enquanto uma moça massageava as suas costas.

"Sabe, não precisa ficar com vergonha de perguntar".

"Não é isso. Eu só acho que isso é entre você e o warrick."

"Está bem".

"Não me leve a mal".

"Não se preocupe".

"_gostaria que vocês agissem assim, de vez em quando"_

Todos se reencontraram por volta da uma para almoçar. Eles combinaram de sair do hotel por volta das três da tarde, chegando no começo da noite em Las Vegas.

Foi muito penoso fazer as malas. Ela não parava de pensar em Grissom e em tudo o que tinha acontecido: briga, choro, conversa séria, risadas, beijo... e que beijoMas apesar de saber a verdade, ainda tinha receio de que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes: frias, distantes... Sentou-se na cama e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Minutos depois, Catherine entrou no quarto.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Sim. Já estou quase no fim " respondeu Sara levantando e indo pegar as coisas no banheiro. "Você quer que eu te ajude a fazer as malas?"

"Não precisa, mas obrigada".

"Como quiser. Você por acaso se lembra qual é o numero do quarto onde Nick e Greg estão hospedados?"

"321, por que?"

"Eu quero falar uma coisa com o Nick..."

"Por que não fala comigo?"

Sara saiu do banheiro e olhou bem para catherine, estranhando a pergunta.

"Não foi você que ficou com o ego machucado por causa da partida de golfe". respondeu Sara.

"Tem razão. Mas estou aqui, se você precisar"

"ok" respondeu Sara não entendendo nada.

"Hei Sara, a que devemos a honra da visita?" Perguntou Nick, depois que Greg abriu a porta.

"Eu queria saber se você está chateado comigo por causa do jogo de golfe." disse ela entrando no quarto.

"Não. Por que eu ficaria?"

"Não sei. Você estava tão confiante... "

"Ele sempre é confiante" falou Greg. "E precisa que alguém, de vez em quando, mostre a ele a verdade".

"E que verdade seria essa, Greg?" Questionou Nick.

"Que às vezes você não é o melhor".

"Ela teve sorte" respondeu Nick.

"Acho que vocês gostariam de saber que eu tive umas aulas de golfe antes do jogo." falou Sara. "Mas eu concordo que aquela ultima tacada foi sorte".

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia" Exclamou greg.

"Vejo vocês lá embaixo" disse ela dando uma piscadela.

As três da tarde eles se encontraram na frente da recepção, onde grissom estava fechando a sua conta.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Perguntou ele. Os cinco acenaram concordando. "Ok. Quem vai com quem?"

"Acho que desta vez eu vou trocar com o nick, se ele não se opor " falou catherine, Nick acenou dizendo que não teria problema.

A primeira uma hora foi horrível, pelo menos para Grissom.

"_Tudo bem que ela não é do tipo faladeira, mas na ida ela e catherine conversavam sobre algumas coisas_". Pensou grissom. _Será que ela esta chateada por causa de ontem? Ela disse que entendia! Bom, entender não é a mesma coisa que gostar, não é? Não gosto de sentir que ela esta se afastando_...

"Está tudo bem aí atrás?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim, tudo ótimo".

Grissom olhou pelo retrovisor para ter certeza que ela estava falando sério, mas foi difícil dizer, pois Sara usava óculos escuros. Como na ida, eles fizeram uma parada para comer alguma coisa, esticar as pernas, ir ao banheiro... Dessa vez sara não disse nada.

"Gostaria de dirigir?" Perguntou ele à Sara na frente de todo mundo.

Todos se entreolharam. Grissom não gostava de emprestar o seu carro para ninguém.

"Você confiaria seu precioso carro a mim?" perguntou Sara.

"Com certeza. E não sei por que você está tão surpresa (sara sorriu). Você vê algum problema nisso, nick?"

"Não. De forma alguma".

Sara pegou a chave da mão dele e eles entraram no carro.

"Ei Sara, vamos mostrar a eles como se dirige" disse Catherine 'brincando'.

As coisas foram mais calmas naquela segunda parte da viagem. Nick se empolgou e passou a contar varias histórias, pessoais ou do grupo também. Veio a calhar para Sara, pois assim não desligaria da direção, por pensar em Grissom. Para ele foi um pouco demais, mas ela agora sorria, e isso era ótimo.

"Prontinho, aqui estamos" disse Sara parando o carro na frente do laboratório.

"Foi tudo bem?" Perguntou Greg quando eles desceram.

"Não pergunte a mim... " disse sara jogando a peteca para os rapazes.

"A gente já sabia que ela dirigia bem" falou Nick.

"Bom pessoal, foi tudo muito legal, mas eu vou indo nessa" falou Warrick pegando a sua mala. "eu te ligo" disse ele com sinais para catherine. As duas moças viram e sorriram entre si.

Um a um eles foram se despedindo, até que sobraram Grissom e Sara.

"Gostaria que eu te levasse até em casa?" Perguntou ele.

"Não precisa fazer isso"

"eu sei, mas eu quero...por favor."

Eles entraram no carro e foram até a casa dela, que ficava a meia hora de onde eles trabalhavam. A viagem foi bastante silenciosa. Grissom parou na frente do prédio e olhou para ela.

"O que foi, gris?" perguntou ela quando ele ficou minutos sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Está tudo bem entre a gente?" Perguntou ele. (Porém preocupado com a resposta).

"por que não estaria?".

"Eu sei que você esperava mais do que eu pude dar e... sentir que você estava distante, mesmo estando no mesmo carro... Eu entendo se você não quiser..."

"Ei" disse ela puxando o rosto dele para si. "Tive um reveilon maravilhoso. E sabe por que? Por que você estava lá. Era a única coisa que importava" ela parou por alguns minutos para ver se ele estava entendendo. _Pelo amor de Deus, não fique com essa cara. Eu não agüento ver você triste. _"Sim, eu tinha expectativas" continuou ela, com sinceridade "como qualquer pessoa normal" enfatizou "mas isso não quer dizer que o que aconteceu foi pouco ou ruim. Pelo contrário. Eu aproveitei cada momento"

"Sério? Mesmo que nós não... você sabe..."

"Eu não quero você por causa do sexo!" disse ela rindo. Grissom esboçou um sorriso. "Quer saber a verdade? Por que eu fiquei quieta a maior parte da viagem? (ele acenou afirmativamente) Por que não sabia se você queria continuar comigo, agora que voltamos. Gostaria de ter tido coragem de perguntar antes, mas não consegui e depois o Nick estava no carro... mas agora, preciso saber: você ainda me quer, Gris?"

"Claro eu quero" disse ele acariciando o rosto dela. _Eu te amo Sara, com todo o meu coração. _Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, só para sentir o toque macio.

"Então acho que estamos muito bem" disse ela, com uma voz bem baixinha.

Aquele não era o lugar que Sara tinha em mente para ter uma conversa daquelas, mas acabou rolando e foi bom para os dois falarem a verdade. Os dois se beijaram por longos minutos, até que Sara achou que estava no hora de ir para casa. Grissom a ajudou a tirar as malas do carro e a levar até a porta.

Eles sorriram por alguns minutos e Grissom foi em direção ao elevador.

"Hum Gris..."

"Sim"

"Eu te amo"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Dia 04**

Foi muito triste acordar no dia seguinte e se encontrar estar em casa, sozinho. Ela não apareceria no elevador, ou iria tomar café com ele.

"Se bem que você poderia ligar para ela" disse uma voz dentro dela.

"Não. Ela provavelmente esta dormindo..."

"Vamos lá, gris, você sabe que ela dorme pouco. Ligue!'".

"Mesmo assim, nós acabamos de voltar de viagem, é melhor deixa-la descansar"

Levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Não pode deixar de pensar nos momentos maravilhoso da viagem: quando precisou estar bem pertinho, para ensina-la a jogar golfe, quando ela apareceu no corredor vestida de branco, a conversa a beira do mar, o passeio a dois depois da conversa mais importante que eles tiveram, até a de ontem.

Tirou o dia para passear pelo parque, comprar as coisas que precisava para casa, principalmente comida, já que tinha ficado tanto tempo fora. Passou numa floricultura e comprou um ramo de flores para ela. O rapaz ficou de entregar no mesmo dia. Depois voltou para cama, fez a comia, leu alguns livros, sem pressa.

Sara nunca pensou que dormiria tão bem na primeira noite de volta a Las Vegas. Mesmo sozinha. Acordou, colocou a sua roupa de correr, correu por mais de uma hora e meia, tomou um banho, preparou um delicioso café da manhã -uma das refeições que mais gostava – e depois ficou sentada no sofá pensando. Em grissom, é claro.

Embora tenha visualizado o reveilon com ele de uma forma diferente: não tão aberta, ela achou muito divertido. Ele sempre a surpreendia, de uma forma boa ou não, e saber o que ele sentia era um alivio. Pensou em ligar para ele, e convida-lo para dar um passeio ao final da tarde, mas resolveu deixa-lo descansando.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Dia 05**

Grissom estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o telefone. Um dia longe dela até que foi suportável, mas dois, sem ter nada para fazer e nem ter que satisfações aos demais csi's, estava deixando-o louco.

Na casa dela, Sara também estava ao lado do telefone, num movimento de liga ou não liga. Recebera as flores dele na naquela manhã: eram lindas.

"Ok. isso é ridículo" pensou ela, brava por não ter coragem de ligar. Pegou o telefone e discou o numero que sabia de cor e salteado. "hum... ocupado... Isso é estranho"

"Com quem será que ela esta falando?" pensando ele ouvindo o barulho de ocupado. Voltou o telefone do gancho e esperou mais alguns minutos até ligar de novo. "ocupado de novo"

"Quer saber, não era para eu falar com ele agora" falou ela colocando o telefone no lugar e indo até a cozinha. Abriu uma garrafa de água com gás e ao voltar para sala, ouviu o telefone. Sara pulou sobre o sofá e rapidamente atendeu.

"Alô"

"Oi" disse a voz do outro lado. "você pode falar?"

"Sim. _que bom ouvir a sua voz"._

"Estava pensando... não tenho programa para hoje então... Gostaria de jantar comigo?".

"Aonde vamos?" Perguntou ela.

"Estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa para nós na minha casa. Se você não se importar".

"hum... tudo bem para mim".

"As oito está bom? Quer que eu vá te buscar?"

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei aí as oito" respondeu ela.

Grissom desligou o telefone contente. Embora o jeito independente dela o assustasse, em certos momentos, não podia negar que tinha o seu charme. Ele precisou ir ao supermercado, pois sara não comia carne. Essa era uma diferença entre eles, mas que sem dúvida não ia ser um problema.

Quando eram quase sete e meia, Grissom foi se aprontar. Tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa confortável porém elegante, passou um dos perfumes que usava em ocasiões especiais – e essa sem duvida era a ocasião perfeita – e depois abaixou o forno, onde estava assando uma torta de palmito.

As oito em ponto a campainha tocou. Ele verificou se estava apresentável e depois foi abrir.

"Bem na hora" disse ele. "Entre".

Ela sorriu e entrou.

"Eu não sabia o que vestir, então... " disse ela olhando para grissom, todo elegante. (Ela usava calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha).

"Está ótimo assim. _eu vou poder me controlar melhor_".

"O cheiro está bom".

"Espero que você goste de palmito..."

"Eu gosto."

"Você quer um vinho?"

"Só se for tomar também". Ele abriu o armário que tinha na sala e tirou uma garrafa de vinho tinto francês. Sara sentou no sofá e ficou observando enquanto ele abria o vinho. "Eu nunca fui muito boa nisso" disse ela.

"Uma coisa que você não sabe fazer bem" comentou ele, enquanto entregava a taça.

"Acho que é mais fácil achar uma coisa que eu não faço, do que achar algo que você não faz. Até cozinhar você sabe".

"Queria que isso fosse verdade" disse ele, indo verificar o forno. "Eu não sei me relacionar com as pessoas, caso contrario não teria feito o que fiz com você".

"Uma pessoa uma vez me disse que nunca é tarde para aprender" disse ela indo para perto dele. Grissom sorriu em resposta e eles se beijaram rapidinho. Saborearam a comida e conversaram sobre o que haviam feito depois que chegaram da Califórnia. Quando ela terminou, grissom tirou os pratos da mesa, voltou a travessa no forno e tirou da geladeira um mousse de chocolate.

"Você que fez?" Perguntou ela com água na boca.

"Sim. Não sei se ficou bom, mas..." disse ele entregando um pote a ela. "Se estar ruim por favor não coma".

Ela pegou uma colher e experimentou. Grissom ficou parado esperando ela falar alguma coisa. Ela olhou para ele, depois para o mousse, depois para ele e disse que estava muito bom. "Por um momento você me deixou preocupado". Comentou ele, sentando ao lado, com o seu pote.

"Estava tudo muito gostoso" disse ela levando os potes na pia. "Obrigada por ter me convidado".

Pelo tom de voz, grissom achou que ela estava encerrando a noite.

"Você quer ir embora?" perguntou ele assustado.

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Não".

"Então eu posso ficar" disse ela sentando novamente no sofá.

Ele se aproximou e acariciou o rosto dela.

"Obrigado" disse.

Os dois ficaram de olhos fechados enquanto exploravam cada canto da boca. Eles já tinha se beijado desse jeito, mas desta vez era diferente: tinha mais paixão. Aproximou-se ainda mais, a envolvendo em seus braços. Pararam por uns minutos e só se olharam. Não era preciso palavras para demonstrar o quanto eles desejavam um ao outro, só ver através dos olhos.

"Sara... não sei quanto a você... mas eu estou muito calor... " disse ele a cada intervalo de beijo. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. Uma brisa refrescante tomou conta da sala. Sara se aproximou e começou a beija-lo no pescoço.

"Assim o calor não vai passar nunca" sussurrou ele.

"Se você quiser tomar um banho, sozinho, eu posso esperar" disse ela.

"Como que ela sabia que era exatamente isso que eu queria? Você realmente não se importa?" Perguntou.

"Se isso for te deixar mais confortável... Vai lá. Eu vou estar esperando aqui"

Grissom foi até o banheiro e Sara colocou uma música e sentou-se no sofá.

Mais de uma vez, Sara olhou para o relógio. Não estava esperando a tanto tempo, mas parecia durar uma eternidade.

"Não. Eu não vou ate o banheiro! Eu quero que ele se sinta à vontade comigo..." disse ela. "Mas nunca vi o quarto antes, será que ele vai se importar se eu olhar? Ele não precisa saber que eu vi, não é?" Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto. A porta estava entreaberta. Foi entrando devagar, para não fazer nenhum barulho "_Nada mal. Nada mal mesmo!... Parece bem aconchegante e organizado. Em relação a organização, não poderia ser diferente, afinal estamos falando de grissom.._."

A curiosidade foi tamanha que, aproveitando que a porta do banheiro ainda estava fechada, sentou-se na cama para experimentar o colchão. Era mais macio que o dela. Ela tinha sonhado dormir com ele, na cama dele, muitas vezes nesses últimos anos. Se perdeu em seus pensamentos e nem percebeu que o barulho da água havia parado. Grissom saiu do banheiro com a toalha embrulhada no corpo e disse:

"Sara... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Desculpe" disse levantando num pulo e virando de costas para ele. "Achei ter ouvido um barulho..."

"E esse barulho fez com que precisasse sentar na minha cama?"

"para saber exatamente de onde vinha..."

"Você nunca mentiu para mim antes e, definitivamente, não precisa começar agora".

"Ok. Eu fiquei curiosa! Nunca conheci nada além da sua sala e da sua cozinha".

"Isso já é a metade da casa" disse ele passando por ela, em direção ao armário. Ela continuava evitando olhar para ele. Não porque ela não quisesse, queria muito! Mas não sabia como ele ia reagir.

"_Se alguém aqui deveria estar desconfortável, esse alguém sou eu. Afinal ela está no meu quarto e eu apenas de toalha. Mas por que ela parece estar mais_?"

"Sara" disse ele quebrando o silêncio.

"Estou saindo..."

"Olhe para mim".

"O que?"

"Em algum momento isso ia acontecer... Esta tudo bem... Pode olhar."

Ela virou-se lentamente. Grissom tinha os braços fortes – mais fortes do que ela pensava. Ele tinha uma pequena barriga, mas isso não diminuía o charme. Ela tentou não fixar o olho na parte de baixo.

"Você acha que eu sou feio?"

Ela se aproximou dele e o acariciou no rosto. Tinha sonhado com isso, mas mesmo assim estava surpresa. Seu coração quase saindo pela boca. Ele a tinha provocado e ela não poderia deixar só assim.

"Não, não é"

"obrigado" disse beijando-a.

Sem que ela sequer notasse, ele desmanchou o laço que prendia a blusa dela no pescoço. Enquanto olhava, ela tirou a blusa por cima e ficou parada, esperando pelo movimento dele. Que não demorou muito a aconteceu. Grissom começou a beijar o seu pescoço, próximo à orelha, descendo até a clavícula.

"Oh Deus" deixou escapar ela. Ele continuou. "Gris, tem certeza que você quer isso?"

Ele a colocou sobre a cama e passou a desabotoar sua calça jeans. Enquanto ela tirava rapidamente o sapato. Ela tinha longas pernas brancas, lindas. Ela olhava dentro dos olhos dele e conseguia ver que ele estava maravilhado. Ele tirou a toalha e a jogou no chão. Brincaram por mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos, até que grissom não agüentou mais.

"E_u nunca pensei... que eu podia conectar-me... a uma pessoa... dessa forma_". pensou ela. "_Oh,_ _isso é assustador_"

"você está bem?" perguntou ele.

"sim. Importa-se se eu tomar um banho? Estou realmente precisando".

"Tem um toalha no armário do banheiro".

Ela levantou e olhou uma última vez para a cama antes de se fechar no banheiro. Grissom levantou, colocou a toalha jogada no chão sobre a cadeira, pegou um roupão e deitou novamente na cama, de olho fechado. Depois de dez minutos, ela voltou para o quarto e achando que ele estivesse dormindo, o beijou na testa e ia pegar sua roupa, quando ele segurou no braço dela.

"Gil, que susto!" disse ela.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou ele com voz carinhosa.

"Me vestir".

Grissom a soltou e ficou observando enquanto ela colocava a roupa novamente. Tinha finalmente feito amor com ela, e Sara parecia ter adorado. Assim como ele! Alguns minutos depois ouviu o barulho da chaleira e foi até a cozinha. Sara cantarolava. Ele sorriu e a abraçou por trás. Ela os serviu de café e os dois foram conversar um pouco no sofá, sobre qualquer outra coisa menos o que tinha acontecido. Ainda não era o momento.

Sara olhou para o relógio e ficou surpresa de já serem três da manhã: "uau. Já está tarde! Bom, acho que é hora de ir."

"Durma comigo" falou ele sem rodeios.

"não sei se é uma boa idéia..."

"Não vou fazer nada. Eu prometo".

"Tem certeza que quer isso?".

"Sim. Por favor"

Como resposta, Sara o beijou. Quando se separaram, Grissom pediu que ela o esperasse no quarto, pois precisava tomar um chuveiro rápido.

"Espero que não tenha se importado de eu ter pegado uma camiseta sua para dormir." Falou ela, quando ele apareceu. "Não se preocupe, não foi uma das primeiras da pilha"

"Bom" disse ele.

Deitou encaixando seu corpo de modo a tocar o corpo todo dela. Quando ele achou que ela estava quase adormecendo, ele sussurrou as palavras mágicas: te amo.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** só para fechar. hihihi. espero que tenham gostado

* * *

Por volta das seis da tarde, do dia 09, os csi's foram chegando no laboratório. Como sempre, Sara foi a primeira, depois Grissom, que foi para a sua sala, antes de distribuir os trabalhos, depois Nick, Warrick, Catherine e Greg.

"Hoje temos três casos" falou Grissom. "Nick e Catherine, uma mulher morta num motel; Sara e Warrick, uma joalheria foi assaltada, um morto... Brass vai com vocês, e Greg, você vem comigo cuidar de um possível suicídio no trilho do trem".

"Voltamos com tudo!" falou Greg para Nick.

"Os crimes em Vegas não escolhem dias" comentou o companheiro.

Grissom ficou contente que Sara não o ficou encarando enquanto falava, e nem mostrou sinal de desaprovação por ter sido escalada para trabalhar com Warrick, ao invés dele. Ele tinha muito medo que se entregando a ela, isso viraria um problema dentro do laboratório.

"_Se ela continuar assim, talvez não seja tão difícil, no fim das contas_..." pensou grissom sorrindo.

"vocês sabem o que fazer! disse ele.

FIM


End file.
